


Code Crawling Through Her Veins

by cathedralvelvet



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Hypnosis, Mind Control, Other, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralvelvet/pseuds/cathedralvelvet
Summary: The machines assault YoRHa with a virus as in canon, but this one doesn't make the androids on the Bunker go crazy and kill each other -- it just makes them obscenely horny and thirsty for machine dick, forever.  2B manages to escape, but she might just end up being the last nail in YoRHa's coffin anyway.(Dubcon/noncon, obviously.  Mind control/hypnosis elements.  Spoilers.)
Kudos: 26





	1. 2B

2B staggered away from her landing site, the smoke and shrapnel around her smelling of burning ozone and charred vegetation.   
  
Near the end of her flight down to Earth, before she had been able to select a place to land, a sudden burst of mental static had erupted inside her black box, sending her consciousness into a spiral of confusion and strange impulses, thoughts that hadn't made sense to her, yearnings that had filtered through her system's antivirus suite as veinlike protrusions of scarlet code in the corners of her vision.    
  
She had understood in an instant what it meant. She didn't want to think about what she had fled, back up on the lunar base, didn't want to envision the things she had seen and witnessed happening. It had been chaos up there, all rational thought seeming to have fled the heads of everyone unlucky enough to be at ground zero at the control room where the Commander and operators worked.    
  
One moment, the Commander had been giving 2B and some of the other combat units their orders. The next, half the operators in the room had been pawing at each other, throwing each other to the ground and riding each others’ faces or else being ridden, and the Commander, her speech cutting off as her eyes glowed scarlet, had fled the room. Rumors, heard in a hurry as 2B had made her way to the flight deck, said that she had disappeared into the R&D division alone.    
  
2B hadn't let herself think about any of it during the flight. In a flash, the command structure on Luna had seemed to collapse, leaving her nothing but her last orders, which seemed far less pressing in the wake of seeing what she had seen. 2B had instead decided to seek out the resistance camp that she and 9S so often frequented. They needed to be warned, needed to be prepared for whatever the hell kind of viral assault the machines had managed to level against them this time.   
  
And then her monitor had been flooded with red pixels from all sides, and 2B had felt the powerful mental assault that she knew must have brought the Commander down. And with a surge of willpower, understanding just how fatal it would be for her to pilot her flight unit anywhere near android society, 2B had taken a sharp turn and veered to the far north of the city. She was too low to get any further away, but she knew that it was imperative that she land with as much distance between her and the camp as possible. 2B was a vector for the virus, and she knew that no matter what, she needed to keep as far as possible from society from now on.    
  
Att he last second, she had further considered that the surest way to prevent her communicating it to anyone else was to simply nosedive and slam into some unpopulated area at terminal velocity. She couldn't infect anyone if she had been reduced to scrap herself.    
  
But as 2B had made her selfless decision, beginning to tilt her trajectory as steeply downward as she could manage, her hands had locked up of her own accord. She had felt a surge of that same loss of control that had accompanied the initial burst of the virus inside her systems, and then her hands had quite simply ceased to obey her will. A moment later, they had eased slightly forward, cancelling out how little she had already started to tilt her trajectory, and while she did crash, the only damage done was to her flight unit, not her own chassis.    
  
Now she was out and on her feet, the durable nature of her android body leaving her with little worry that the impact might have done any real surface harm to her. No, the integrity of her chassis wasn’t the problem.   
  
It was the integrity of her mind.    
  
It was running through her head again, the sights and sounds she had been exposed to on the lunar station where everything had fallen apart. The operators -- including her own -- had gone mad first, most of them quickly giving way to the passions that had been so insidiously instilled in them by the virus's first strike. She had seen one woman riding on another's face, seen another operator pushing her companion against a wall before fingering her without mercy or even a moment's hesitation. The moans and screams of passion had been everywhere, had left 2B shocked beyond words. Even more shocking was the way that the Commander had given way along with the others, her eyes turning scarlet in the same moment that all the others did.    
  
2B hadn't felt the virus's encroach at that time, but now it was in here, embedded in her, threaded throughout her consciousness like a network of roots. Already, she knew that she was doomed. To uproot it all would destroy her mind as it currently existed. It would be the equivalent of lobotomy. There was no hope for her.    
  
And the only hope for the rest of android-kind, the rest of Yorha, was to find some way to isolate herself utterly, then self-destruct. If the virus would even let her. It hadn't allowed her to nosedive the flight unit, for all she knew it could prevent her from activating her self-destruct routine.    
  
She crossed the bridge, heading north, only to realize in an instant that she couldn't head this way. The machine village was this way. The enemy, those who had designed this virus and sent it skyward, were in the direction she was walking.    
  
And she kept walking, until, after reaching the clearing just past the bridge, she heard the sound of mechanical movement.   
  
The machines that approached her from all sides -- some having hidden in the trees, other behind the remnants of buildings -- didn't look like Pascal at all, but they were at a similar degree of looking something like an approximation of a human's shape. Their arms and legs had too many joints, and their torsos were far too barrel-like to truly resemble a human, but it wasn't a bad effort, for machines. Most of them looked like toys.    
  
2B bit her lip at the sight of them, a harsh buzzing seeming to grow in her ears. Her vision was filled with red static, her internal HUD seeming to give way to a very strange malfunction as it tried to identify the enemies around her.    
  
She looked at one, and the HUD refused to identify it as an enemy, in spite of the fact that it was most definitely a machine, and with the glowing red eyes that indicated that it was a hostile. She turned her head to another, and through the reddish haze that had filled her vision, her magnification settings seemed to go haywire, zooming in hard, magnifying and re-magnifying the creature's cylindrical torso. Particularly, the lowest portion of it, where something like a gun port was slowly opening.   
  
But what slid out wasn't a gun.   
  
2B, like most androids, had never been particularly consumed by lustful thoughts. Some androids were more...active than others, more eager to forge relationships with others that might let them work off a little bit of steam. 2B had learned through little discoveries here and there over time that humanity had always been far more obsessed with sexuality than androids had ever been; she had always thought of that as quaint. Strange.    
  
Ironically, in their effort to destroy Yorha and the rest of the androids, the machines might have rendered them considerably more human than they had ever been before.    
  
As soon as 2B saw the shaft that slowly slid free from that port, the corruptive strands of red light obscuring her vision seemed to flare with a powerful energy, and she felt a pulsing inside her that was completely unfamiliar. She felt it in her head, her chest, and most powerfully, her cunt.    
  
In an instant, she fell to her hands and knees.    
  
She let out a low, frustrated groan as the machines slowly approached her. All of them, large and small, were sporting what were unmistakably cocks. They seemed far closer to organic than any other part of the machines, given that their chassis were entirely composed of metal. The cocks did have metal components, but all of them were small and rounded, studding the otherwise organic-imitating shafts like piercings more than anything else. Some looked erect -- and shockingly large -- while others still hung between the machines' legs, slowly oozing some transparent liquid.   
  
2B could barely comprehend what was happening in her mind, the strange, shocking impulses that were flooding her mind every time she looked at one of the creatures. The visuals of their display should have been amusing to her, more absurd than anything else, but instead she found herself biting her lip at the sight of each and every one of those dicks. Dicks attached to the enemy. Dicks that the creatures had only installed on themselves -- or perhaps revealed, if they had always had them -- in a moment properly timed with the release of their virus.    
  
She let out another groan as one came close enough to reach down with an overlarge hand and grasp her by the top of her head. Its fingers threaded through 2B's hair, while it's thumb hooked behind her blindfold -- the touch shocked her, strangely intimate given how carefully she had always kept it on -- and then pulled up up and away from her eyes as it seized her by the hair and yanked her up from her hands to rest solely on her knees. She let out a pained gasp, but the pain was nothing compared to everything else surging through her system.    
  
The blindfold had always been a tactical tool, a way of enhancing her sight for battle rather than obscuring her vision, but now her HUD was gone, and all there was to frame her vision was that red code, those scarlet strands that seemed to throb in time with her artificial heartbeat. In time with the pulsing she could feel between her legs. "Oh, no," she whined, shaking her head.    
  
The machine stepped closer, and 2B panted, something that shocked her. She was an android, she didn't need to breathe. But something in the virus that was threaded throughout her systems made her want to. She was being rewired to resemble humanity in more than just way, it seemed.   
  
In front of her, the machine's cock stood only inches from her face, thick and twitching. Its glans was beaded with something like precum, the bead eventually growing too heavy to remain in place, instead breaking to ooze down the creature's length. "The android is incapacitated," the machine said in the synthetic voice that all the creatures shared. "The android cannot fight."   
  
"Y-yes I...nnh..." 2B tried to reach up to her shoulder to draw her blade from where it was magnetically locked to her back -- but instead, found that her hand had moved to grasp the base of the shockingly warm cock in front of her. "What, no...that's..."    
  
"The androids cannot resist our cocks," one of the other machines said, its voice eager. "The war is over."   
  
"The war is over," another said.   
  
"The war is over."   
  
"The war is over."   
  
"The war is over," the machine in front of 2B said, flinging her blindfold behind it. Him. One of the other machines moved forward, stepping on the blindfold and driving it into the dirt. "You have lost. The androids have lost. You will submit. The androids will submit."   
  
As the other machines around her began to chant that last line, 2B continued to pant, to take in more and more of the strangely captivating scent of the cock in front of her, of the precum continuing to ooze down the front of its length.    
  
The only reason androids had a respiratory system in the first place was to allow them to gather scent information, for the sake of reconnaissance purposes. Thus, her ability to smell the different burning components in her wrecked flight unit. But now that, just like everything about her body, was working against 2B. Her ability to discern scent was leagues beyond that of a historical human's, and so she was infinitely more aware of every aspect of the heady scent of precum than a human woman would have been. And with the way the virus in her head was twisting and altering her body and mind's reactions to such a scent, that meant just one more capability working against her.    
  
She gave her hand a twitch, then somehow -- she didn't know how, didn't know if it was willpower or just the virus toying with her -- managed to stop her hand from moving any further on the machine's cock. Somehow managed to keep herself from pleasuring the enemy, from indulging in behavior that wasn't even her own will or desire. "I'm...I don't submit...I haven't lost..." She took another deep breath, which made resisting harder, but she looked up at the machine with eyes that glowed scarlet. She could see the red light in her reflection off the machine's chassis, which wasn't rusted or damaged as so many of the older models were.    
  
"You have lost. The virus is in you. You have lost." The machine above her reached down and gripped her by the chin, tilting her head back with a forceful motion. She let out a gasp, one that turned into a groan as the machine shoved one of its fingers into her mouth, pressing down on her tongue. She should have bitten down, but she couldn't make herself. It was taking literally everything 2B had not to jerk frantically at the machine's cock with her hand, and she had no willpower to spare. Part of her wanted to suck on the machine's digits, which was perverse.    
  
"We can reinforce the virus," one of the machines said, breaking off from the lower chant that the others were all still engaged in.    
  
All the others began to stop, their red eyes glowing balefully as they looked down at 2B.    
  
"Reinforce the virus," the one in front of 2B said. "Yes. Yes. We will reinforce the virus. The combat types may have higher defenses."   
  
"We will overwhelm them," one machine said.    
  
"We will overwhelm them."   
  
"We will overwhelm them."   
  
"We will overwhelm them," the leader said, pulling its fingers out of 2B's mouth.    
  
Then, with the same hand, it gripped 2B's by the wrist and flung it away, disengaging her reluctant grip on its shaft. Before 2B could react with more than a confused gasp, it then raised both hands to grip her by the head, then yanked her forward.   
  
2B let out a horrified groan as the machine's cock head pushed past her lips, pushed into her mouth and all the way to her throat as the machine mercilessly yanked her head forward on its shaft. His shaft. She looked up at the machine's face with furious scarlet eyes as he pulled her until her lips were about halfway down his cock, his cock head pressing against the entrance to her throat. He looked down at her, but like all machines, there was no expression to gauge there. Just two red eyes staring down at her.   
  
Eyes like her own. 2B, already overwhelmed by the size and heat and taste of the member filling her mouth, was only put further off balance by the realization that she had the eyes of a machine now. She recalled what she had seen of the operators before fleeing the base on the moon. That was her. She might be resisting now, but she was on her way to being one of them. She knew it.    
  
Worse, 2B might have been further along the course of becoming like those woman than she had expected. The instant she felt some of the machine's precum make contact with her tastebuds, she let out a hot, desperate groan. The reddish tendrils in the corners and edges of her vision grew more intense, her eyesight giving way for a moment to nothing but a vivid, burning red wall of lust. She felt something in her budge, start to give way.    
  
It was something in the precum, something in the liquid that all of the machines were now leaking to a greater or lesser extent. They had done something to their own inner workings, made themselves vectors for something that could all too easily corrupt androids like 2B. They had released the initial corruptive virus as a digital wave, a signal that had managed to reach the moon in little time and affect nearly everyone on it. But now she was facing the same thing, just communicated directly, as a liquid.    
  
"You will submit," the machine repeated, but this time its voice sounded slightly distorted. There was a buzz to the sound, something that 2B couldn't help but interpret as their equivalent of a moan or a groan. The machine was experiencing pleasure. "You have submitted. Your race has. But you, you will submit. Personally. You will submit --"   
  
And the machine, its legs propelling it forward and its arms jerking her head forward and back, began to thrust into 2B's mouth.   
  
She couldn't help it, the wetness that began to drip down her thighs. It wasn't something that she was usually capable of, something that her body was supposed to do. But the virus had been rewiring her from the toes up, changing her body in all sorts of little ways meant to make her more amenable and suited to the uses to which the machines meant to put her. She didn't even know what it was. Lubricant, most likely. She knew in an instant why they were making her body produce it , but could do nothing to stop herself.    
  
And she could do nothing to stop the other machines in the area, who were gradually moving closer to where she knelt in the clearing. To where she knelt before one of their own, unwillingly worshipping his cock with her mouth. "You will submit," they repeated. "You will submit. You will."   
  
One moved behind 2B, its -- his, she mentally corrected herself -- hands moving to pull her skirt up past her ass. This only revealed her leotard, but a moment later the machine made a blade emerge from one of its fingers, and with a swift movement it sliced through the fabric at her waist, then gripped the tattered edge and yanked it down, revealing 2B's asshole and cunny. It hadn't even needed to be careful with the blade, as a move with any force less than that of a bullet was unlikely to mar her skin, even with such a deadly sharp weapon.    
  
As she quivered in fear and expectation, 2B continued to find herself with no means of resisting the cock that pistoned in and out of her mouth. The more he fucked her lips, the more of his precum reached her tongue or otherwise went down her throat with her regular swallows. "Feels...good," the machine said, sounding a little surprised. As he might. She didn't think these things were ordinarily equipped to experience any kind of pleasure in the first place. Now he was feeling the most intense pleasure possible. She was surprised that his circuits hadn't overheated. She wished they would.   
  
And yet, to 2B's horror, she also didn't. As the redness grew deeper and deeper, richer in the corners of her vision and reaching farther and farther into the dark corners of her mind, 2B found herself wishing that he wouldn't stop. Her hips bucked. She continued to feel that hot, horrible pulsing between her legs, and had to fight the urge to reach down with her own hands and rub at her own clit.    
  
A moment later, the machine behind her grasped her by the hips and pulled her up and backwards. With the one in front of her gripping her head so tightly, there was no risk of 2B falling, but there was still a dizzy moment where she didn’t know where she was, didn't understand her orientation in physical space.    
  
And then that didn't matter, as she felt the hot, thick bar of not-flesh rub insistently against her cunny. 2B let out a horrified, exhilarated moan around the cock in her mouth as she felt the machine's cock against her, one that turned into a scream as his cock head, lining up with her pussy, pushed past it with absolutely no warming time.    
  
2B's dangling legs twitched as the cock began to push deeper into her, as it began to piston in and out of her, each forward thrust taking it farther than it pulled out. Her toes curled as the cock reaching into her stimulated her in ways that she had never even dreamed of, the strange beads studding its cock making it even more difficult for her to resist what was happening to her.    
  
The virus inside her seemed to purr with satisfaction in the back of her head as 2B found herself speared, not on just one cock, but two. "She is submitting," the machine still fucking her mouth said, its voice even more distorted with pleasure than before.   
  
"She is submitting," the one fucking her pussy agreed, its voice just as distorted."   
  
"She is submitting."   
  
"She is submitting."   
  
"She is submitting."   
  
"She is submitting," the one in her mouth repeated. "But we are not finished."   
  
2B, floating in a haze of conflicted pleasure, felt a spike of panic at those words.    
  
Then, without warning, the cock in her mouth pushed harder against her throat, pushed ever more insistently until she finally felt the cock's head push through, felt its shaft with its many circular beads shove through her gullet, stimulating there as well. Moments later, after a long pause, the machine started to fuck her throat with the same ferocity with which he had used her lips.    
  
"She grows tighter," the one in her pussy said, and 2B wanted to scream for it to shut up, to yell that it was wrong, to beg it not to reveal any more of her secrets, but there was nothing she could do to communicate any of that with a cock blocking all but the simplest sounds from escaping her. Only her moans at the continued pleasure could escape, and they weren't exactly representative of any of her misgivings regarding having the pleasure she was in spoken of in this context.    
  
But she was tight. It was true. 2B could feel herself clenching down harder and harder on the cocks inside her, could feel herself tightening down like a vice on the cock in her pussy. It was dreadful, something beyond her ability to control, and she hated it. She did. 2B hated what was happening.   
  
She...she did. She hated it, she did, so why --   
  
And then, finally, unable to persist in resisting what was happening for any longer, 2B climaxed around the cock buried in her pussy. She screamed around the other machine's cock as she did, her hips bucked, and her eyes, flashing an ever brighter scarlet, rolled back in her head for a moment, exposing her whites , the red glow of her irises disappearing for a moment behind her lids.   
  
The red haze in her vision, the many digital tendrils composed of ever-flowing, mutating code -- all of it seemed to explode across her vision when she came. She felt something in her change drastically, felt her firewalls shudder, felt all of her resistance against the code suddenly collapse like a house of cards.    
  
"Her defenses are gone," the one in her throat said, hammering into her without mercy."   
  
"Her defenses are down," his partner agreed.    
  
"The time to overwhelm her is now," they both said as one, their thrusts growing slower but far heavier. Far more brutal.   
  
"The time is now," all of the other machines agreed.   
  
"The time is now."   
  
"The time is now."   
  
To 2B's horror, in that last series of seconds before everything was changed forever, the redness in her vision suddenly collected in its center, coalescing into words.   
  
**THE TIME IS NOW** .   
  
She was becoming one of them. She wanted to scream, wished she was capable of tears. She tried to roar out for them to stop, but it came out as a moan. Or maybe her body, thrown out of her control by all this pleasure, just wanted to moan. Maybe she was feeling that good.    
  
And then, those words as her only warning, both machines slammed forward into her one last time, and came.    
  
The liquid that had been oozing from their cocks all this time, warm and strange-tasting on her tongue, every droplet of it accelerating the rate at which the virus had eaten away at her defenses, was nothing compared to what entered 2B's body now. She thrashed and twitched, every muscle in her body seeming to clench all at once as spurt after spurt of something thick and molten and dangerous jetted past her lips and pussy to surge down her throat and erupt into her pussy. Every drop of the stuff was a death sentence to her sanity as an android, to her convictions as a member of Yorha, even to her pride as a warrior.    
  
Every drop of the stuff was more dangerous, in its capacity to carry the virus or intensify its effects in an infectee, than the entire first wave had been when it struck the lunar base as a beam of information, striking all of the operators at once along with their Commander. And 2B was taking on all that at once.    
  
And not just a drop, but ounce after ounce. Pint after pint of cum, erupting down her throat and into her cunt.    
  
She screamed helplessly around the cock in her throat as it continued to deliver shorter and shorter thrusts, right up until it finally pulled out into just her mouth. More spurts of that hellishly dangerous substance -- how had they managed to carry digital information in a liquid? Nanomachines? -- filled her mouth in an instant. Then it pulled past her lips, allowing what 2B couldn't instinctively swallow to spill out of her mouth and down her chin, her throat, coating the fabric of her outfit over her breasts.    
  
2B had a last instant to feel sane -- to feel like her previous self -- before her vision redded out completely, another climax took her, and her systems flickered, and even her chassis crackled with the strain of containing her overheating mental operating system.    
  
Then, something clicked inside her. Like a switch being flicked.    
  
“It is done,” the machine in her mouth said, pulling out and dropping her, letting her fall forward and slump to the ground.   
  
“It is done,” its partner agreed, pulling out of 2B’s cunt and releasing its vicelike grip on her hips. She fell back to her knees, leaving her with her face and tits pressed to the ground and her ass high in the air, her creampied pussy oozing cum that began to drip to the ground.    
  
“It is done,” the machines said as one.   
  
“It is done.”   
  
“It is done.”   
  
“It is done.”   
  
A moment later, 2B pushed herself up onto her hands, then reared back onto her knees. For a moment, she looked around the clearing. Then, her vision -- still tinged ever-so-slightly with red at its edges, something she knew would never, ever go away -- locked onto something in the distance, a heat signature moving through the trees. She didn’t have her blindfold to identify it, but the virus had given her some upgrades apart from the more dramatic shift in personality and mindset it had enforced on her. She could see the figure moving with shocking clarity, a sharp anti-silhouette of heat.    
  
It was the old, rogue combat model. A2.    
  
She moved to stand, her skirt falling back down into place, though not low enough to hide the streaks of cum running down her thighs. “Am I your new leader?” she asked, her voice even. She wasn’t frightened or uncertain. She already knew who she was. She already knew her new goals.   
  
“With the deaths of Adam and Eve, we need a leader. And you are of us now,” the machine who had fucked her pussy said. His cock hadn’t retracted or anything, it still stood at full attention, covered in cum.    
  
It was  _extremely_ distracting for 2B, and she forced herself to look away, though not without licking her lips.    
  
“You are of us now,” the one who had pounded her throat so eagerly said, similarly unashamed of its still-present erection, which made 2B bite her lip. “You are acceptable. You will lead us.”   
  
“You will lead us.”   
  
“You will lead us.”   
  
“You will lead us.”   
  
The chant was low, but 2B knew instinctively that even with A2’s degraded and intrinsically inferior -- as she was an older model -- sensory suite, she would soon be close enough to hear them. She raised a hand in a gesture that they all reacted to instantly, falling silent.    
  
“Another android is coming. She lives an isolated life. It is unlikely she is already infected. Did the virus reach the surface, or was it directed solely into space?” she asked.   
  
“The latter,” one said.    
  
“Then until she’s infected, the combat model headed straight for us is extremely dangerous. Is sex your only way to infect us without the signal you used before?”   
  
“Yes,” they all said, but far more quietly, now that she had told them of the danger. She nodded appreciatively. These had been her enemies an hour ago, but now she could see that they would make excellent subordinates.    
  
She could only hope the machines didn’t have any pesky rules about fraternization. She doubted it, but she’d have to make sure.  _Then_ she would ride their cocks. One by one, or maybe in twos. She definitely wanted to feel one in her ass.   
  
She idly lowered a hand to lift her skirt, then began rubbing idly at her clit. The cock of the machine closest to her gave a little twitch.   
  
“Then we’re going to need a plan. I know how we can draw her in, but it’ll be on you to finish the job…”


	2. A2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With 2B now securely in the clutches of the altered Logic Virus, she makes the approaching A2 the target of her new campaign to convert every last free android.

A2 crept through the trees, her movements not quite silent. She didn't make any effort to avoid the cracking of twigs beneath her heels. She wasn't really trying to be stealthy. She was just trying to create a little bit less noise, because she knew she wasn't alone, and wanted to have a better chance of hearing whoever was out here with her.    
  
A2 needed the benefit of sight. She wasn't like the newer Yorha models, she didn't have the kind of fine-tuned heat detecting vision that they could manage. She didn't have much in the way of "extra" detection equipment at all, in fact. She hadn't been designed with much, and the sheer length of time since she had first gone rogue meant that much of her less necessary equipment simply no longer functioned. Her eyes functioned as eyes, and that was all there was for her to use.    
  
Her hearing was still considerably better than what a rootstock human could have managed back when humanity had still existed on the planet, though. So she moved quietly, listening for anything that might serve as a sign that some machine was about to try and jump her.    
  
But when A2 started to move closer to the tree line, the open area just past them -- the little clearing at the cliff, just in front of the bridge -- caught her eye. she could see someone there, an android. She couldn't identify them from this far away, and it had only been a glimpse, but the sight still forced A2 forward more quickly, made her apply a bit more urgency to her steps than she had wanted to use in crossing this land.    
  
As she came closer to the forest's edge without anyone jumping her -- and the forest, with its plethora of tree cover and sheer amount of foliage to hide in or beneath, was the best place around here for an ambush -- A2 abandoned any real attempt to sneak around. She broke into a jog, her feet driving into the leaves and twigs at the forest floor, heedless of the noise.    
  
But when she finally broke out into the open, A2 stopped dead in her tracks. "You," she said flatly.    
  
The woman looked up at her, and while the lack of a blindfold was, ironically, a bit of an issue when trying to identify her, everything else about the woman in front of A2 was familiar. She had fought 2B once -- and this was definitely her -- along with the S-model android she had been working with at the time, and you couldn't fight someone with that kind of intensity without marking them in your memory. A2 knew without anything resembling doubt that this was 2B.    
  
But there were no thoughts of a rematch in A2's head, not now. "What the fuck happened to you," she said distastefully, taking a step closer to 2B. The woman was on her hands and knees, and it was entirely clear that something had happened to the other android. Probably more than one something. Possibly a lot of somethings. She looked like she'd been burned, like she'd been sprayed with shrapnel, like one of her arms had nearly been crushed in something's grip, from the finger-shaped impressions around it.    
  
"An attack...on the Bunker," 2B breathed out. She looked like she was going to try and push herself up onto her knees, but then an injury, or simple fatigue, made her slump back down onto her hands. "A2...the machines, they've...they've nearly won this time."   
  
A2 felt a surge of emotion, mixed feelings roiling up in her as she tried to figure out how she felt about anything that 2B was saying. On the one hand, she hated Yorha, detested every last one of the fucking liars. There was a reason she lived out here alone, even forgoing most basic maintenance, and only getting that from people who lived nearly as far out on the edge of android civilization as she did. The entire command structure, the bunker, all of it -- she wished it was gone.    
  
But she didn't hate all of the other androids -- not even 2B -- and she felt an uncomfortable level of worry for 2B, for the amount of pain she had to be in, if she hadn't just shut down her senses entirely to cope until she could get repairs. If she could get repairs.    
  
And hottest of all, burning inside her was an absolute loathing for the machines. Even if Yorha had it coming, A2 didn't want the androids to lose out to the machines. The war might be futile, but damn it, she hated the things so fucking much.   
  
"How the hell did they manage to attack the bunker?" A2 asked leaning down to grip 2B by her uninjured arm and shoulder. The woman let out a grunt of pain as A2 heaved her onto her feet, but still seemed grateful.    
  
"They..." 2B leaned hard against A2, and the renegade android suppressed a wave of complicated discomfort. She wasn't used to any kind of android contact these days, but she also craved it, as touch-starved as anyone would be after living alone for so long.    
  
"Finish a sentence," A2 said acidly, then felt guilty for the sheer amount of bite her voice held. No matter her resentment for anyone in Yorha, the fact was that 2B had clearly just been through some serious shit. Now wasn't the time for her own garbage. She needed to keep it together. "At your own pace," she added grudgingly.   
  
"It's, it was, it was a virus," 2B said, her voice sounding rather bitter herself. If she was upset with A2, she didn't show it at all. She still seemed surprised and grateful that A2 had given her any support at all, which just made A2 feel worse. "A virus. It hit...it hit everyone on the bunker, A2," she said, as if delivering news of the death of a loved one.    
  
A2 almost had to laugh in 2B's face. It would have been wrong, would have been desperately twisted. But she still felt it, still felt the sick bitterness rising up in her. It sounded like maybe Yorha had gotten what it had deserved in the end.    
  
"A virus?" she asked, if only to keep 2B going. To keep her awake, almost, as she looked at just how fatigued 2B looked.    
  
"A virus," 2B repeated. "It..." She took a step, guiding A2 back into the forest, and A2 didn't fight her, not when the other woman was probably desperate to find a place to hide. She probably had the right idea. "It caught everyone. The operators...I can't describe it, A2. They were like..monsters. Even the Commander seemed to catch it. I watched her eyes turn red myself," 2B said, looking up at A2 with perfectly normal-seeming eyes. "The last I saw her, she was making a run for R&D. Probably to hole herself up before she hurt anyone.”   
  
“Nah,” A2 said, trying to find something to comfort 2B with. “They had all kinds of shit in that wing back in the day specifically for dealing with shit like what you’re describing. The machines never managed to use information warfare against us with any kind of success when I was living up in that coffin, but the higher-ups experimented with it a lot to use on  _them_ , and they learned to make counter-measures for when they occasionally created something androids could catch by accident. She might be fine, at least. Not that the bitch deserves it.”   
  
A2 wasn’t sure what she was expecting to see in 2B’s eyes in response to that news, but it wasn’t the raw shock that she caught on 2B’s face a moment later. “A cure?” 2B said, sounding...A2 couldn’t even identify the emotion. “I, I see,” she continued a moment later. “That’s...good.”   
  
“Yeah, I guess,” A2 said. “You need help getting to that base camp? I can’t come too close but I can at least carry you most of the way.” It wasn’t something she particularly wanted to do, but she didn’t like the idea of leaving this android to her own devices in such a hopelessly sorry state.    
  
“That…” A2 puzzled at the sound of indecision in 2B’s voice, but didn’t think much of it after she finally said, “that would be appreciated. After all, I would have trouble  _managing this on my own_ .”   
  
A2 didn’t know what made her stiffen, other than the strange emphasis she heard in those words as 2B spoke them. But before she could do more to act on her suddenly screaming instinct to step away than turn around, 2B spun in place --  _breathtakingly_ quickly -- and seized A2 by both forearms from behind.    
  
And in the instant she did, A2 saw a massive crowd of machines step out from the tree line of the forest.    
  
"Oh, you miserable fucking bitch," A2 growled out, struggling against 2B's surprisingly strong grip. She tried to rear her head back for a headbutt to 2B's face, btu the other woman just leaned back, evading the move. "You're with them? That virus shit you were talking about?"   
  
A2 could barely spare the attention to listen to what 2B was saying, with dozens of machines stepping forward from the tree line. "That virus shit I was talking about," 2B said in agreement as the machine army moved forward. There were smaller ones in the mix, which waddled forward in the way that the shorter-legged machines had to do, but most of them were at least human-sized, and surprisingly human-shaped. They weren't anywhere near as intricate as an android, but their proportions were mostly human.   
  
"I can't fucking believe this. What, you going to try and infect me too?" A2 snarled, fighting even harder. She tried activating her Berserk Mode, but she felt something fail to activate inside her. What? What the hell --   
  
"I can't infect you with anything," 2B said, almost sounding regretful. "As far as I know, the blast that took the Bunker isn't replicable. Which is bad for us, given what you suggested about the Commander's chances of fighting back."   
  
"So, what, you're going to let these pathetic fuckers try to kill me?" A2 scoffed. "I'll crush the fucking things with my legs if I have to."   
  
"Oh, they're not going to attack you. That would be a waste." She felt 2B's face lean closer to hers, but before A2 could capitalize on that by headbutting her for real, she was shocked out of that mindset by the way that 2B's lips brushed the shell of her ear with her next words. "No," 2B continued, "they're just going to turn you in a different way. A considerably more exciting way."   
  
A2 struggled to understand the other android's words, until the machines -- the closest of them only about three feet away, out of her range to try and attack -- came to a stop, and the closest ones, the ones who were most human-proportioned, reached down just as ports opened between the legs of all of them.   
  
"Oh, what the fuck," she said, her voice utterly shocked as she saw what were unmistakably cocks ease out of the ports that had just opened for them.    
  
"Fucking is the general idea, yes," 2B said, sounding smug, and A2 felt the beginnings of panic.    
  
As one, the machines closest to her began to do something that A2 had only seen in archived video footage from before the fall of humanity: they started to jerk off. THere was no other way to put it, as all of them began to stroke their cocks -- thick, long, obviously inorganic things that nevertheless oozed precum from their tips. That sight alone would have left A2 deeply uncomfortable, but it wasn’t just that.   
  
It was the way she could hear 2B practically panting behind her, the way she could feel the other android’s hot breaths against her ear. Was 2B  _aroused_ by this? And if so, how? Why?    
  
Had the  _virus_ done it to her? And if so, what the hell kind of virus was that?   
  
“Just look at them go,” 2B said. She began to knead the skin of A2’s arms with her gloved thumbs, and A2 had to suppress the urge to try and fight her off. She’d already tried, it would just be a waste of effort. "They seem so excited, don't they? What do you think of their cocks, A2?"   
  
"I think they're fucking disgusting, like everything else about machines," A2 said, sounding absolutely furious even to her own ears. "I can't believe you're like this. You, at least, seemed strong. Maybe not proud, but..."    
  
"I still am strong. But now I'm something more." 2B moved her hands lower, then used both to get A2's hands together and moved to grip them in just one of hers. A2 instantly tried to fight off that grip, thinking that it would obviously be weaker, but she realized with shock that she couldn't manage it. 2B was managing to keep her restrained with just one of her own hands, after she had clearly -- no matter that she was in league with the machines now -- been roughed up pretty horribly. Had she always been this powerful?    
  
And then A2's thoughts, already distracted by the way some of the machines were humming, by the way their stroking was growing more frantic and eager, were thrown even further off track when 2B's free hand raised up to cup A2's breast.    
  
A2 couldn't even muster a snarl, she was so utterly shocked by the move. She opened her mouth, meaning to say something, growl something, scream something to make 2B see sense, when it happened.   
  
With her mouth still open, A2 was caught off guard when all of the machines closest to her got off at once, firing off surprisingly strong spurts of what looked a lot like human cum, which splashed all across her face, with plenty ending up in her mouth.    
  
She closed her mouth in shock, mostly to keep more from ending up past her lips, but the damage was done. 2B's hand left her breast to instead slap over A2's closed lips. "You know, just one drop of that stuff is more powerful than the entire signal that took out the base. One drop. You just took, what, six loads in the mouth at once?"    
  
A2 wanted to scream, but couldn't. Instead she opened her mouth to bite 2B's fucking hand, only for the corrupted android to shove two fingers into her mouth immediately, pushing down on the back of A2's tongue in a way that triggered a gag reflex that, in retrospect, androids really didn't need to have.    
  
And she swallowed.    
  
The horror that rose up in A2 at what she had done -- not just exposed to the stuff that could corrupt androids and had apparently corrupted 2B, but ingesting it outright. What had she done? What the hell had just happened to her?   
  
And to her even greater horror, A2 felt red tendrils begin to crowd around her vision.    
  
"I sense it in her," one of the androids said, and A2 wanted to destroy it immediately. Only 2B's damnably strong grip kept her from moving. "I sense it."   
  
"I sense it," another chimed in.   
  
"I sense it."   
  
"I sense the virus. She will be of us. She will be another leader."   
  
"Like," A2 sputtered, "like fucking hell --" Then she doubled over and let out a desperate whine as she felt, she felt, what was that --   
  
"Oh, wow, I can feel it in you too," 2B said. "I guess that'll be a big help if anyone ever tries to fake being infected. "Tell me how it feels for you, A2? I already had the virus in me from the blast at the Bunker, but I guess you're getting it all at once, aren't you?"   
  
A2 wanted to scream, to rip 2B's throat out, but all she could do was sink down to her knees. Why...why...   
  
Why was she horny?   
  
There was no other way to describe it, no other means for A2 to get to grips with what she was feeling. She was desperately, uncontrollably aroused. She felt her synthetic android cunt become completely soaked in barely an instant, felt heat flare throughout her entire nervous system.    
  
And because essentially all she was wearing was lingerie --   
  
"She is wet," one of the machines said. "She is wet. She is aroused."   
  
"She is aroused," another one agreed. "It is done. It is done, but...but..."   
  
"But, there is no harm in being thorough," another said, and then its eyes flared with a brighter red light.    
  
And it took a step toward A2.   
  
"L-let go of me," A2 pleaded, feeling utterly powerless in the face of the heat building inside her.    
  
“Sure,” 2B said, and released A2’s hands, which left her free to fall onto her hands in addition to her knees. “I don’t need to hold you back now anyway,” she added, still sounding infuriatingly smug.    
  
"Y, yes you do," A2 whined out, horrified by how she sounded. "I, I'll kill every...last...one of these...machines, and then...finish you off," she got out. Her hands curled into fists in the dirt. She was panting.   
  
And she couldn't tear her eyes off the cock of the machine that stepped up to her.    
  
"You are already one of us," the machine said in his disgusting, infuriatingly synthetic voice. His cock bobbed slightly as he came to a stop in front of her, precum beading at its tip. "Do not fight it. Or do. It matters not in the end."    
  
"I, of course I'll fight..." She leaned in closer, letting out a whine. The red tendrils in her vision grew darker, encroached more on her vision. She wanted to scream. "I'll, I'll fight every last one of you, I'll kill you...kill you all," she whined out.   
  
"Yeah, or you'll suck the cock that's in front of you the way you obviously want to," 2B said. A2 wanted to turn back at her, to glare at her, but she couldn't.    
  
She couldn't tear her eyes off of the cock in front of her. Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck, "Fuck," she whined out, "fuck, fuck fuck fuck FUCK..." She bit down hard on her lip. It was the only way she could keep herself from simply leaning forward to wrap her mouth around the cock in front of her.    
  
It was infuriating, it was terrifying, it would have been nauseating if her wires hadn't been so crossed. Her only relationship had been with another android -- one of the normal female models, even, not a male S-type or anything like that -- and the little she'd seen of human procreative practices had never managed to excite her. She didn't know what to do now, here, when she saw the cock that was nearly touching her face and wanted nothing more than to blow it, to worship it with her lips.    
  
2B let out a sigh. "Let me help you," she said, then grabbed A2 by the hair and shoved her face toward the cock in front of it.   
  
The results were immediate: A2 found herself with a cock at least as long as her forearm rubbing -- grinding, really -- against her face, rubbing against her slightly parted lips and getting precum all over them and into her mouth. She wanted to sob at how right it felt, at how she felt some instinct inside her purring with glee. This was so fucked up.    
  
"No," A2 whined again, and hated the sound of her own voice. Hated it nearly as much as she...as she...hated the machines. She hated the machines. And their cocks. And the way their cocks were only grinding against her face instead of pushing past her lips the way she want --   
  
No.   
  
"No, no no no," she whimpered. "I don't...want to...want..." She licked her lips, and naturally -- given that the machine's cock was still grinding against her face with such fervor -- she licked its cock's surface as well. "I want to, n-no, I, I want to suck," she opened her mouth, against the cock grinding against it, licking it with a flutter of her tongue. She pulled away. "I, I want to suck, cock," and then she held her mouth open and when the machine aimed its cock and thrust it past her lips, it was like coming home.    
  
She felt a terrible fury that she couldn't express at what was happening, at what she was doing, but strangely had difficulty directing it against the machines. She felt so unbearably angry, and didn't have anything to do with the emotion. All she could do was start sucking at the cock in her mouth, bobbing her head forward and back with a kind of abandon that she hadn't ever guessed that she was capable of herself. It was a kind of strange submission, which didn't sit well with her at first, but she was still driven to do it by the lust building and building inside of her.    
  
She wanted more. She wanted as much as she could get. "Hmrmlmn," she groaned around the shaft, licking at it as it thrust over her tongue.    
  
"That's right," 2B said, her hand moving to guide A2's head as she bobbed it in the service of the cock in her mouth. "it's okay. It's all right to want something like this. This is the way it's really supposed to be, the way it always should have been."    
  
A2 wanted to throttle the bitch behind her, the one who just wouldn't shut up, but she was too busy sucking the cock of the machine in front of her, too busy trying to make it get off in her mouth. There was a part of her, something crafted and honed by the virus in mere minutes, that wanted with everything she had to taste machine cum on her tongue again. She wanted to feel as much of it as she could get.    
  
"We shouldn't have been fighting the machines, ever," 2B continued. "We should have been fucking them all along. Not submitting to them, or them submitting to us. Just rutting. Fucking like animals. That's the way of peace. That's the way we'll evolve to become even closer to humans than we have been before."   
  
The words were completely insane, of course. Some part of A2 still knew that, deep in the back of her head. But there was also a sizable part of her that loved what she was hearing, that wanted to hear even more, better. She wanted to have a justification for what she was doing, for how easily she had fallen. A few drops of cum, and she'd rolled over and turned into a whore for the enemy of her lifetime as a warrior? She couldn't let that stand.    
  
But if it was the way things were supposed to be, then that was better. That would be okay. That would just be...the right way for things to be.    
  
And when A2 let herself fully want for 2B's words to be true, the red in her vision surged inward, just as the machine fucking her mouth slowed its thrusts as it suddenly blew its load into her mouth.    
  
When it pulled out of her, its cock popping free of her lips, she let out a moan as the cum oozed out of her mouth and all over her body. She swallowed what she could catch an instant later, and then she was reaching up with both hands to stroke desperately at the cock that had just fucked her face so thoroughly. "I want more," she demanded. "I didn't say you could stop, I want more cum," she continued, "you stupid fucking..."   
  
But another machine had walked up to stand beside the first, and A2 let her hands drop from the first machine's dick. She took a deep, shuddering breath. She needed to calm down. She needed to approach the things that were happening with a little more control.    
  
Besides, she couldn't just keep swallowing load after load like some sort of glutton.    
  
So instead, she shook her head at the machine that had just moved in front of her, then pointed with her thumb at her rear end. "No, other side. I need a cock back there. If...if there's one in my mouth then I can't tell you fucking trash piles on legs what you're doing wrong."   
  
"She displays leadership," one machine said in a neutral tone. 2B laughed aloud. "She displays leadership qualities."   
  
"She will lead us," another said.   
  
"She will lead us."   
  
"She will lead us."   
  
The one who had stood in front of her circled around and began to fondle her ass to warm her up, and she let out a huff of anger as he began to hotdog her from behind. "Are you things fucking stupid? I want it in my ass, not against it. You're almost as bad to work with as the Yorha."   
  
“I would take offense at that, but I’m pretty sure everything I’ve been getting up to down here since the Bunker fell counts as a pretty firm letter of resignation.” 2B reached down again to stroke A2’s hair. “I can’t believe you’re going to take one in the ass before I do.”    
  
“It isn’t a fucking competition,” A2 said gruffly. “Even if you are losing. Hurry it up, tin can,” she added, speaking to the one who had eased his cock out from between her cheeks and was instead rubbing his cock head against her asshole. At least he was oozing so much precum that lubricant wouldn’t be an issue.    
  
“Well, those are fighting words,” 2B responded, but before she could make anything of it, A2 let out a scream of excitement mingled with more pleasure than pain.   
  
A2 couldn’t even begin to think about how good the cock in her ass felt, couldn’t comprehend her immediate physical reaction to having her asshole stretched so wide by something so powerful. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before, and completely outside the fact that she had just had her mind forcibly altered by a virus, she couldn’t help but somehow  _know_ , deep down, bone deep, that she had always craved something like this without ever having been able to express it.    
  
"oh my god, that's fucking good," she groaned out, bucking her hips and thrusting her ass back toward the cock that was so expertly fucking it. Or maybe expertly wasnt' the right word. She supposed it really didn't tak emuch in the way of skill to stick a cock somewhere. Still, she had to give points for trying. "Yeah, just, f-fuck, pound it right in there...stick it where it belongs...you filthy...fucking...machine...!" She cried out wordlessly as a climax struck her without warning, the virus in her surging at just how thoroughly slipping into such a depraved mindset.    
  
"What's fucking good is getting to watch you fall for machine dick so quickly. What happened to wanting to wipe them off the face of the planet, A2? I thought you were a good little machine-murdering ex-Yorha, even if you are retired." 2B ran her hand through A2's hair. "I guess the virus just turned you into such a complete slut for cock that there's really no helping you."   
  
"Hah, go, g-go fuck yourself," A2 barely got out. She continued to shove her ass back against the cock rutting into her with nearly every one of its thrusts. "I can't, h-h-help it if this just feel so fucking good...fuck!" She reached back with one hand and started to rub at her pussy. With the other, she kept herself braced up. "And one of you fuckers hold me up so I can use my free hand to get another one of you off. I'm not here to just sit around looking petty. Damn."    
  
"Do what she says, men," 2B said, a bit of mocking warning in her voice. "Who knows what she might do otherwise."   
  
"The leaders are in conflict," one machne said as she took a few steps forward and, gripping A2 by the hair, lifted her up from how her hand had been bracing her up. A2 let out a cry of shock, but didn't stop bucking her hips against the cock in her ass, any more than she stopped enjoying what was happening.    
  
"The leaders are in conflict," another said, stepping into range of A2, who reached up with her now-free hand to begin stroking at his shaft with nearly breakneck speed.    
  
"Yeah, I"m pretty sure the conflict will be resolved soon enough," A2 said, rolling her eyes as she kept jerking off the cock that had been offered to her hand. Even her hand felt needy. The virus had really done a number on her. "As soon as 2B gets off her high horse, stops playing supervisor and gets on her knees to take machine dick like the slut she is."    
  
"Mm, I don't think I want to get on my knees, I think I want to try what you're doing," 2B said, and suddenly, she spun on one heel, then bent over completely double, leaving her ass up in the air and quite thoroughly exposed her soaking wet sex. But then she reached up with one hand and, using two fingers, spread her asshole wide. "SOmeone fuck me in the ass, I don't care who," she said simply. "I want to feel just how A2 feels, since she's obviously turned into such a slut for anal alone."   
  
"I'm not a slut, I just have good fucking taste, you useless bitch," A2 said. "Stop commentating on every fucking thing and just get fucked the way you obviously want."   
  
Another of the machines was quick to oblige, a slightly taller one who could really take advantage of what 2B was putting on offer. He poised his cock above her waiting asshole for several seconds, letting his constantly flowing precum ooze down into place to lubricate her quite thoroughly. "I do not want to hurt our leader."   
  
"One of your leaders," A2 grunted, her voice nearly feral as she took thrust after thrust that continued to keep her completely of balance. It was hard to settle into what was happening, to really be comfortable with any of it, but she had to just keep herself rolling forward.    
  
And then she felt heat explode inside her asshole, understood that the machine had just gotten off inside her, and had just a split second to react before her mind was suddenly slammed with a tidal wave of pleasure in response to it.    
  
It wasn’t just that it felt good. It wasn’t just that she felt an instinctive pleasure at that hot, thick, gooey warmth inside her ass, so far into her anal channel that it felt utterly alien there.   
  
It was that the virus was in her, and was explicitly rewarding her for complying with the programming that it had in mind.    
  
The climax that ripped through her, that nearly overwhelmed every aspect of her already-fragile mind, set every nerve in her body afire, made her tremble from head to her curling toes as she came. “Oh my, f-fucking god, yes, fuck that’s good! FUCK!”    
  
“Try, hnnnahh! Hahn, oh, that’s, a lot…” 2B whined as her own machine’s cock started to push into her ass now that it was so thoroughly lubricated. “Give me every inch, I’m begging you…I know I’m your leader but right now I’m ordering you t-to hold nothing back. Please, more.”   
  
It would have been easier for A2 if she could have fallen alone, but instead she was stuck with this pent-up Yorha who seemed to be discovering her own love for anal even as A2 was. “Would you…shut it…and just enjoy…it…”   
  
“Are you telling me I should enjoy machine cock?” 2B asked teasingly. “Are you saying that’s the right thing to do? Should I just submit to machines, A2?”   
  
A2 rolled her eyes as 2B tried to push her buttons, then found herself unable to get any humor out of the situation, as the cock in her hand finally gave a telltale twitch before erupting all over her face. Whatever invective she had been about to spew next was instead cut off as rope after rope of hot, sticky machine cum fell on her tongue. “Hhhahnn,” she whined out, too far gone to the virus to see anything wrong with sounding so completely slutty.    
  
O O O   
  
It wasn’t long before there was a more organized system in place, something to make sure that both androids-turned-machine leaders never lacked for what they so desperately wanted.    
  
A2 was bouncing on top of a stubbier robot model whose cock was pointed straight up from from where he laid n the ground. He almost looked like a mounted sex toy that way, which was just fine with A2, who still hadn’t come to terms with rutting with machines,even if she couldn’t quite make herself want to destroy any anymore. In spite of the creature’s diminutive size, the cock it was sporting was actually thicker than the ones attached to the more human of the machines, and she was bouncing on it with real eagerness that she couldn’t even hope to disguise. It felt too good, the way it was stretching her asshole wide, plowing deep into her with every movement she made.    
  
With her in that position, bouncing up and down as she was, A2 was in an excellent place to deliver a special kind of pleasure to other machines. Using both of her breasts, A2 was getting other machines off one by one. She sandwiched their shafts between her tits, pushing them together with her hands, and it wasn’t long before her face was utterly plastered with machine cum in a way she never would have been able to accept before she had been infected. The sight of it was too shameful, knowing she looked like that was too humiliating, for a normal A2. But for an A2 so thoroughly corrupted to the virus, it just felt good. Occasionally her tongue darted out to lick away some of the ooze that was running down her face, but mostly she was just panting, and when she could —   
  
“That’s right, that’s good, you little fuckers are learning,” she said, her voice a twisted blend of disgusted and nurturing. It was like she wanted to encourage them through faint praise. “You actually managed to hit my face this time instead of my chin or my hair. Yeah, that’s right, thrust up into them, don’t make me do all the work.” She continued to use her breasts to stimulte the cock as she bounced, bounced up and down and up again, the cock in her ass driving deeper inside her than she might have imagined possible.    
  
She fucking loved this.    
  
To her left, 2B was caught in her own kind of chaos. She had one machine thrusting into her mouth and another buried in her ass, spitroasting her where she was on hands and knees, shoving her body this way and that and making her tits bounce and wiggle freely beneath her body. She couldn’t speak, not with a cock shoved so far up her ass, but she could certainly get off with an amount of pleasure she wasn’t making even the faintest effort to try and hide. Her hoarse whines could be heard even with the cock thrusting into her mouth, and the slap of her lush ass against the hips of the machine rutting into her asshole was lewd indeed, as A2 heard it.    
  
They were both so completely lost in the pleasure, so focused on how good every last bit of this felt, that they both stiffened in shock when 2B’s radio crackled. “Operative 2B. Operative 2B, answer. Answer, please, this is the Commander.”   
  
The shock that ran through A2 at that voice was nothing compared to how she reacted when 2B, without even the slightest hesitation, got out from between her two machine lovers, swallowed, wiped her mouth with one hand, then spoke. “Commander, this is 2B, damaged but intact. What’s the situation in the air?”   
  
There was silence on the other end of the line, but the crackling that A2 could hear through 2B’s speakers suggested that the Commander was on the other line, holding it open but not able to say anything yet. Or she was trying to think of what to say. Or even just what to say first. But then — “I’ve isolated myself in the Research and Development wing of the bunker,” she finally said. “Using some of the materials available to me, I managed to stave off the worst of the virus’s effects. I’ve also managed to isolate and capture a handful of operators, but most of the rest of Yorha — anyone who was on the Bunker when the strike hit — is infected.”   
  
“I see,” 2B said a moment afterward. She looked at A2, and winked, one eye’s scarlet glow going out for less than a second. A2 scowled. “I am on the ground. Landed extremely roughly. Am currently unaffected by virus. Felt what seemed to be the beginnings of the effects during atmospheric reentry, buthave had no reactions since. I think the temperature and physical stress might have had an effect on it. Either way, I stand by for your orders. Have also rendezvoused with the fugitive A2,” she continued, rolling her eyes at A2’s shocked reaction as she finished, “have enlisted her aid against multiple waves of machine attacks. She is willing to return to the bunker with me in exchange for a pardon.”   
  
The line crackled. “The idea doesn’t sit well with me, but it is what it is,” the Commander said. “Return to the bunker at your own risk. Do not approach the camp on the planet surface in face your infection is dormant. If you do return, come equipped for a fight. I’m able to surveill the whole of the bunker from here, and while the operators are mostly just…acting according to the whims of the virus, I have seen some of them arm themselves.”   
  
“Will do,” 2B said in her usual voice — utterly without personality, in other words. “Signing off. Stay safe, Commander.”   
  
Then line crackled to a close, and then 2B looked over at where A2 — only a few feet away — had been continuing to bounce on a machine cock while pleasuring the same cock with her tits, which — in a miracle of timing — blew its load just as the transmission ended. With no risk of the Commander hearing, A2 was able to let out a decadent moan as spurt after spurt of machine cum landed in a thick mess all over her tongue and lips, letting her swallow before starting to lick her mouth clean.   
  
“I feel like I’ve probably created a monster,” 2B said.   
  
Swallowing the last of the cum, A2 let out a harsh laugh. “A little too late to say that. What’s the plan, then?”   
  
2B shrugged. “We go up. She’s expecting us. With the operators she hasn’t manage to convert back, she should have a pretty sizable army if it comes to fighting, and if we can just get to her and the others, it should be easy enough to just undo whatever she did to keep the virus at bay.”    
  
A2 blinked, then shrugged. “I guess charging in without a plan is pretty much my style, so I shouldn’t complain.” But then, she grunted, as the machine beneath her finally fired off another load of cum into her ass. “Then, do we leave now?”   
  
“Hmm,” 2B said, then, shook her head, beckoning to both of the machines she had had to push away to take the call. “I think we can take some time to finish, first…”


	3. 6O, 21O, 16D (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B and A2 travel to the Bunker to finish what the initial surge of the virus started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note that this chapter, while not exactly SFW, isn't really smut. But it leads into the next chapter, where all the "action" takes place. (Just don't want anyone eagerly jumping into this and coming out disappointed.)

Operator class android 6O woke up.   
  
The android immediately knew that something was wrong, though she couldn't quite put her finger on what. Something about how her body felt, maybe. Or about her visual sensors. Something deep inside 6O felt that something wasn't quite right, but she didn't have the words to describe it or the context to tell her exactly what it was.    
  
And then a face leaned over her, and 6O got a little bit of that context she had been needing.   
  
"6O, do you read me? How do you feel?" The Commander -- the leader of Yorha, the woman 6O reported to on a daily basis -- looked just shy of being outright panicked. She certainly didn't seem in control of her own emotions. She was breathing heavily, a purely psychosomatic reaction to stress. Androids didn't need to breathe, after all, unless they were deep in combat, in which case it helped maintain chassis temperature at safe levels. "Answer me," the Commander said, and it didn't quite come out as a command, but it was certainly close.   
  
"I feel weird," 6O said a moment later, wrinkling her nose. And that immediately told her part of what felt wrong. She actually flushed as she realized it. "Uh, Commander? Where's my mask?"   
  
The other android looked so utterly relieved that for a moment 6O's question didn't really register. But then the Commander caught her eye again. "It was...it had to be disposed of. In the...attack...it was rendered..." That couldn't possibly be a flush on the Commander's cheeks. Her commanding officer was an emotionless statue, to hear most of the girls talk. "It had to be destroyed. I'm sorry. When the crisis is abated, we can get you another one from storage. Or from your quarters, if you keep a spare."   
  
6O felt like her internal processors' cycles were just a hair off. She wasn't quite keeping up with anything she was hearing. "Attack? Crisis? I don't remember --"   
  
**\-- BZZT --**   
  
**\-- she panted desperately as her hips, already tired, continued to gyrate as she rode the face of the android beneath her. Her vision was filled with red. Her cunt felt like it was flooding every angle and inch of her circuitry with signals it didn't know how to process. She'd never felt this good. She never wanted this to stop. She wanted --**   
  
**\-- BZZT --**   
  
6O flinched as the vision -- the memory? -- rocked her entire system in a wave of static. For the briefest instant, she could feel that redness pressing in around her visuals, only for another brief burst of static to clear it away. "What -- I just..."   
  
The Commander's eyes hardened, and in a weird way, 6O drew comfort from that. The Commander looking like a total hardass was just the way things were supposed to be. It was simply Right. "We were attacked by a virus sent by the machines. Nearly all of us were...rendered thrall to impulses that I don't think any of us were ready to resist. Or understand. You're one of the only ones I was able to drag back from the brink, 6O. There are only a handful of us."   
  
6O felt an artificial chill run down her chassis's spine as she tried to understand the Commander's words. "A handful? What do you...who's..."   
  
The Commander took a deep breath -- again, unnecessary. "You. A defense unit. 21O. Myself. And I'm aware of two androids on the outside who should be arriving soon to help us."   
  
6O felt a wave of panic build inside her. Her friends -- and she had friends, she had always been one of the most sociable of the Operator units on the Bunker, that was just the way she was -- were all gone. Nearly all of them. And -- and --   
  
She fought to control herself as she realized whose name hadn't been on that list. She remembered being sent a photo of flowers, remembered her partner combat unit being so obstinate about showing emotion about nearly anything.    
  
2B...   
  
"Who are the other androids?" she asked, trying to keep herself together.    
  
The Commander looked uncomfortable for a moment. "A former traitor designated A2 has accepted the offer of amnesty in return for her assistance during the crisis," the Commander said. "And of course, the combat android who engaged with her in the first place. I'm happy to say that 2B seems to have weathered the worst of all this mess."   
  
It took 6O a moment to really understand what the Commander had just said. The emotional turnaround was too intense, too severe. But a moment later, the Operator-class android had to do everything she could to keep her face from erupting into the widest grin imaginable. "You said, y-you said 2B?" she clarified, just in case her aural processors were on the fritz along with her memories.   
  
"Yes, 2B," the Commander said, nodding with a hint of impatience. "Apparently she's managed to withstand the worst of the virus's affects. I'll have to brief her as to how, exactly, once she arrives on the Bunker. For now, we just need to hold out for her arrival. And unfortunately, she and A2 are going to be on their own when they first arrive. At the moment, either of them alone is more combat-capable than any of us are, and the majority of the Bunker is deep under the control of our infected comrades." White sighed. "I need to begin work on the others. 21O and 16B are still in deepsleep while the antiviral procedures do their work, but they should both be clean by now...so I'll wake them up. Do the best you can to get yourself together, 6O. We're all going to be needed if we're going to take the Bunker back."   
  
And with that, the Commander strode away from where 6O had been laying. As she looked down around herself, she realized that she was on a resting cot like the one in her room. She didn't recognize the room she was in, but there were other cots set up, and she saw the Commander walking to the closest one, where an android 6O didn't fully recognized was spread out. She had dark, rust-red hair, and her features were a little reminiscent of 2B's, but not quite as pretty. Her jawline wasn't the same, her lips weren't as full...   
  
6O felt herself losing focus, and she made herself swing her legs over the edge of the cot. But then she found herself thinking, inexorably, about 2B. It was unprofessional to let her mind drift this way in response to urges an android wasn't even supposed to feel, but...   
  
She felt a shudder run through her. 2B was coming for her. The woman she'd been thirsting after for weeks, the woman who moved with deadly, uncaring grace that left 6O spellbound every time she got to watch her at work...2B was coming to save her, like some damsel in distress in an old human film.    
  
It was absurd, how attached 6O had grown to the other android, so soon after getting rejected by her prior crush, but somehow it had happened. She hadn't been able to stop herself from plunging deep into a kind of attraction that she hadn't ever expected to be capable of. It was silly. It was borderline absurd.    
  
But god, she was just so pretty. And kind. 2B didn't try to be, she probably didn't even mean to be, but when 6O had bruised her heart on another Operator-class android, the combat android 2B had still been there to help patch her back up. 2B had been awkward about it, 6O had been able to tell how uncomfortable the topic had made her...but she had done it anyway.    
  
Ever since, 6O's judgment had been all too clouded by the other android. She could never quite take her eyes off the screen while she was on duty, watching 2B carry out her work. Whether she was slicing and dicing machines to pieces, or exploring the forest and riding organic creatures like some wild explorer, 6O found it way too easy to get distracted by the other woman's charms. The way her outfit looked around her chest. The exact dimensions of her thighs.    
  
Androids literally came off an assembly line, but 2B somehow managed to take an utterly uniform design and build and make it look all her own. For 6O, 2B might as well have been the only other android in the world.   
  
Believing that she had lost 2B before getting a chance to open up about her feelings had been terrible, even if only for a few seconds. But knowing that her crush was coming to her rescue...she couldn't contain herself. She felt glee bubbling up inside her. It was situationally inappropriate, but she didn't care. That part of this situation, at least, made her happy.   
  
She watched as the Commander reached down and pressed a hand to the other android's hand. She could immediately feel something happening in the air, could feel data expanding and contracting between the other two androids, and then saw the defense unit -- 16D -- open her eyes.    
  
It was unnerving, seeing a defense unit's eyes, just as it was strange to see her fellow operator 21O without her mask on the other side of the room.    
  
"Where am I?" the defense unit said tonelessly. It barely sounded like a question. Was there something wrong with her, even after whatever the Commander had done?   
  
"You're in a safe space just off from the R&D wing of the Bunker," the Commander said. "We were hit with a far-reaching viral attack by the machines. The vast majority of Yorha is currently in the grips of the virus. I was only able to recover you and two others, so far."   
  
16D just stared up at the ceiling, barely even seeming to register the Commander's presence. "Okay," she finally responded, just as tonelessly. "What's my assignment?"   
  
6O saw something tense in the Commander's expression, but when she spoke her voice was just as controlled as before. "For now, just to recover. We're waiting on a pair of androids who survived on the surface. With their help, we may be able to take the Bunker back from this."   
  
The defense unit continued to stare up at the ceiling, only closing her eyes after a few long moments. "Okay. I'll gather my strength until it's time to act." She opened her eyes a moment later, just as the Commander was turning to wake up 21O. "Wait. Who are the androids who are coming from the surface?"   
  
"2B and A2," 6O chimed in, saving the Commander the effort of answering. The android in white gave 6O a brief nod, then moved to 21O's side.    
  
At the first name, 16D looked over at 6O. "2B," she said musingly, more emotion in that one word than she had shown throughout the Commander's entire recitation regarding their situation. "I know her. She helped me."   
  
"O-oh?" 6O said, trying not to react with too much interest. "How did she help you? 2B's great. I'm her...I'm her Operator," 6O added a bit lamely.    
  
"She recovered the remains of my..." 16D fell silent for a moment. "My mentor, 11B. She was lost in combat during a recent operation. 2B gave me closure. It helped...knowing for sure that she was gone."   
  
6O felt a spike of sympathy, and in moments she was crossing the space between their cots to perch on the end of 16D's. The other android looked nonplussed for a moment, then pushed herself up into a sitting position. "That sucks -- I mean, that's terrible," 6O said. "I'm really sorry to hear about her. Were you two close?"   
  
16D looked askance at 6O, then glanced briefly at the Commander, whose back was to them both as she held her hand to 21O's head. Finally, the defense unit made a covert hand gesture, crossing two of her fingers.   
  
Oh. 6O felt her face flush slightly, an unnecessary physical response that had been coded into androids as more of a humanity simulator than because it was of any real use. She gave 16D a brief nod, her sympathy spiking.   
  
Romantic relationships weren't banned, exactly, but it wasn't exactly smart to go blabbing about them right in front of the Commander, no matter how dire the situation was. Even if the romantic partner in question was long dead.    
  
She felt especially sympathetic for obvious reasons, given how briefly devastated she had felt, thinking that 2B was lost for good. She almost felt bad at how relieved she had been given the chance to feel afterward, knowing that 2B was just fine -- that she was coming for 6O and the others, even.    
  
She even thought she could understand how...detached 16D had seemed upon hearing about their situation. The defense type probably didn't even care much. Not when her lover had died so recently.    
  
6O didn't even really like to think about it. She'd been in the dumps over getting dumped, or over other androids not reciprocating her feelings, but she couldn't imagine what it would be like to have to mourn, in the long-term, someone she'd loved. She didn't want to have to try and imagine it.    
  
Thankfully, 6O was saved from having to try when, with that same feeling of data shifting in the air, the Commander succeeded in waking the last of the three androids she had managed to save. 6O spun in place on the edge of 16D's cot to watch as 21O immediately sat up, the Commander's hand falling away as 21O raised both of hers to her head. The other android let out an uncharacteristically emotional groan as she clutched her own forehead. "What...what was that, what was any of that...and where...where is..."   
  
The Commander set into her usual explanation, but no sooner had she communicated the basics to 21O than the operator class android raised a hand to grasp the Commander's forearm. The Commander took an indrawn breath, clearly as shocked as 6O felt at the unasked-for contact from a subordinate, but said nothing.   
  
"You said 2B is coming," 21O said, her voice quiet but with an edge to it. It was more emotion than 6O had ever seen or heard from the other operator-class. "You said that she and another android were coming, this...A2. Where is 9S?"   
  
The Commander let out an exhale. "We don't know. There's no sign of his black box being destroyed, but we legitimately don't know where he is. We only think he's somewhere on the surface. I'm sorry I don't know more. Right now we need to focus on the androids whose status we do know, 21O." The Commander reached up with her other hand and gently pulled 21O's away from her forearm. "Right now, we need you. You're one of our best."   
  
21O took a slow breath, then let it out. Everyone was doing a lot more breathing than usual. Maybe it was stress, 6O thought. "Right," 21O finally said, and her voice was considerably more level than before. "Right. Okay. What do we need to do next, then?"   
  
The Commander took a few steps away, until she stood on the other side of the room from where the three cots were situated. She faced away from them for a few moments, her hands clasped behind her back. Their positioning, just above the always-noticeable curve of her ass, reminded 6O that 2B wasn't the only good-looking android she shared space with on the Bunker. Of course, her lewder, more personal imaginings regarding the Commander were best not thought about right now.    
  
Then, the Commander in White turned around to face all three of them.    
  
"This is the situation. Our comrades, our fellow androids in Yorha, are trapped in a nightmarish situation, one that I was barely able to wake the three of you up from. We can't risk coming into contact with them, not until we've engineered a way to put them down safely -- both for us, and for them.   
  
"2B is coming, along with the interloper A2. 2B is our most distinguished combat model. I feel certain that with her help, we'll be able to create whatever technology we need to keep ourselves safe while saving our comrades. That is why I escaped the initial wave of the virus to this location: We are only a short walk away from the Bunker's robust Research and Development tools. New technology can be created simply by interfacing with it and letting our minds supply the necessary ingenuity. Once she makes it here, we'll let her through the barrier I constructed to keep the infected androids out. 16D, I want you to remain stationed at that barrier. 21O, I also want you there, surveilling the surrounding area in case the infected androids stop...what they're doing...and instead try to breach our defenses."   
  
6O wrinkled her nose again. What the other androids were doing? Why was the Commander being so --   
  
**\-- BZZT --**   
  
**\-- she lapped hungrily at the pussy of the android on top of her, the one who only a few short moments ago had let 6O ride her face. 6O loved the taste of her, loved the heat of her thighs around her face, but couldn't think very hard about any of that when she was so distracted by the feeling of another girl's mouth clamped hot and wet against her own bare cunt, her tongue delving past 6O's nether lips and driving her wild. 6O let out a mewl of ecstasy as the contact drove her to another climax, but didn't stop licking, wouldn't let herself stop trying to --**   
  
**\-- BZZT --**   
  
The flare of static made 6O bring a hand up to her head, and she clutched her temple for a moment, thrown utterly off balance. Had...had any of that been real?   
  
She didn't know how to feel about any of it. Didn't like to think about being with girls other than 2B.    
  
...She made herself focus on 2B as the Commander continued to speak. That was what really mattered. 2B was coming to save her. And the others, of course. But 6O briefly let herself imagine it was mostly for her.   
  
Whoever it was for, she let out a prayer of thanks that 2B was coming to save them all.   
  
O O O   
  
“Well, this is just fucking pathetic,” were the first words out of A2’s mouth as she and 2B emerged onto the Bunker.   
  
2B stepped out a few moments after her, being careful to pull her blindfold back down into place. It wouldn't do for the Commander, or anyone else, to spot her conspicuously glowing red eyes through a security feed, after all. "Be nice," she chided only half-seriously.    
  
"Fuck nice," A2 said, gesturing at the corridor around them with a sweep of her arm. A2 cast a withering glance at the closest group of androids, but the arm gesture took in several within view. "These girls should be trying to take down the Commander, or they should be on the surface trying to take down the Resistance Camp. Instead they're just fucking around."    
  
A2's words were entirely literal. The three androids she had glared at were clearly at the tail end of a long session, one girl stretched out on her back, while a second rode her face and the third had her face buried between the first girl's thighs. There were puddles of wetness on the floor around all three, what could only be assumed to be the result of hours of exactly that kind of behavior. They had probably been fucking since the virus hit in the first place. "They can't help it," 2B said, though she wasn't too approving herself. After all, when she had been hit by the virus, she had at least done something, even if she had been acting against the virus's interests instead of in line with them.    
  
"Tch." A2 walked past the slightly tired-sounding threesome, their moans coming a little slower than 2B had remembered when the virus had first hit, casting everything into chaos. Then, everyone had been moving like lightning, acting on instincts that no one had been even remotely prepared for. Women had screamed in ecstasy beyond words as some of them had experienced climax for the first time in their lives. It had all been considerably more energized. Now, while they were still very much in the throes of that ecstasy, it was clear that they were all running out of steam.    
  
2B saw the same patterns play out as they rounded the corridor. She had a sword at the ready, more for the benefit of whoever might be watching their progress than anything else. She knew that if the Commander was watching, she would be expecting 2B to expect to need to protect herself...   
  
She could already tell that mind games like that were going to get exhausting. It would be much easier for everyone involved once they were all on the same page.   
  
Which meant getting to work. "Does anyone look like they might be worth bringing in on this now?" 2B said quietly.    
  
"Hah. Maybe after these bitches have tried real sex, gotten with the real program instead of this watered-down shit. I don't think any of these will be good for taking real action until we've gotten them some face time with the machines." A2 gave 2B a scarlet-eyed glance. She hadn't thought about that particular wrinkle, but maybe the Commander would assume A2 had managed to fight off the infection regardless. "You do have a plan for getting machines up here, right?"   
  
2B hadn't really expected this, or really any level of deference from A2. The other woman was fiercely independent after who knew how many years living off the grid as a Yorha soldier gone AWOL. 2B didn't know what she had been expecting, but A2 looking to her for answers definitely wasn't it.    
  
"I have a plan," 2B allowed. "It's risky, but if it works we won't need to bring them 'up' in the first place. But it'll mean keeping the Commander out of the loop for as long as possible," she continued in a much quieter tone of voice. "So try to keep it, y'know..."   
  
"Civil? Quiet?"   
  
"All of the above," 2B finally said. She spotted the entrance to the Research and Development wing, and slowed to a stop before giving A2 a gesture to turn around and follow her back around the corridor bend. "I need another minute. Let's walk around the other way. I want to make sure there's nothing else going on around the other corner, but I don't want them getting too good a look at us yet, if anyone's watching."   
  
"Do we even know who's with White?" A2 said, using the Commander's name -- a sign of familiarity that 2B wasn't quite comfortable with, after spending so many years thinking of the Commander as, well, the Commander.    
  
"No idea. She just said she'd managed to get some people together. We could probably guess based on who we've...seen," 2B said, her voice trailing off for a moment as they walked past another group of desperately rutting android girls.    
  
A few moments later, they passed the area they’d arrived in from the surface, and after they rounded the bed past there, they found a surprise.    
  
“Aha.” A2 stopped in her tracks with a pair of heel clicks.    
  
There was a mass of androids in one of the residential rooms -- 2B thought it might have been one of the operators', although she didn't know for sure which one. Many of them were engaged in the same activities that she and A2 had seen play out all over the Bunker since their arrival there. But many were occupied with something else. Something more interesting.   
  
The cobbled-together object on the bed at the back of the room wasn't an actual machine. It bore a resemblance, but only in a kind of pathetic way. Someone had taken two of the bed's pillows and bound them together with tape to form a rough cylinder. The hemispherical lid of a trash can had been placed precariously atop that, and as the bed shook, the head kept wiggling free and falling off, until one android or another would pick it up and put it back in its place.    
  
The massive dildo -- a piece of contraband that someone must have recovered from the ruins of the city, or elsewhere on earth -- that one android was riding with lewd, desperate abandon wasn't even properly attached to the "machine" that some of the others had built. It was planted an inch or two forward from it on the bed, probably because the group hadn't had any way to affix the thing to the machine proper. But the intent of the people who had built the thing was obvious.   
  
"It's one hell of a virus," A2 said. "This is sad, 2B. How long is it going to take us to get the real thing ready for these girls?"   
  
"Not very," 2B said, having trouble tearing her eyes off the android bouncing up and down on the mounted dildo. It wasn't even modeled after a human cock. It looked more like something that might belong to some fantasy creature. The thing was so long that the android couldn't even properly take the whole thing into her cunt.    
  
It gave 2B ideas.   
  
"Well, let's try and hurry this shit up anyway," A2 finally said, seizing 2B by the shoulder and pulling her back along their way. "Come on, I know that look on your face. You don't get to act like a fucking slut yet, 2B. Plan time."   
  
2B shook her head. She'd never had this kind of problem focusing on the mission, before the virus. It was only a disadvantage now, when plans were still necessary. Someday, this would be all she would need to do -- fucking. Fucking in the middle of other androids just as obsessed with machine cock as she was. Worshiping it. Sucking it. Begging machines to cum across her face.    
  
Just thinking about it made her processors heat up in a way that she knew A2 had to be aware of. 2B forced herself to breathe, cooling her internals down.   
  
She wanted those things, but right now, she didn't live in that ideal world. It was up to her and A2 to get that world set up. And that meant making a plan. That meant "plan time," as A2 had so simply put it.    
  
Okay.    
  
"I have a plan. For both of us. We won't be working together directly on this one," 2B said.   
  
"Oh no," A2 said, her tone rich with mock horror. "I can't imagine working alone. How could you?"   
  
"My side of the plan," 2B said quietly, "is to get into R&D -- they trust me, which unfortunately doesn't hold true for you -- and co-opt the system that the Commander has set up in there."   
  
"System?" A2 said.   
  
"There's a system for creating prototype weapons and equipment. It's like...an extremely robust 3D printer. Works with metal, ceramics, the works." 2B made herself keep walking as they passed a pair of androids who paused in their kissing and fumbling attempts to get each other off to beg 2B and A2 to join in.    
  
A2, giving the other androids a little wave -- she seemed significantly more interested in passing time with android women than 2B was, at least without a machine and its cock in the mix -- chimed in with, "would we even be able to use it? Isn't it probably locked to the Commander?"   
  
2B shook her head. "The Commander isn't a creative. It's mostly used by a few brighter Operator and Defense types. Anyone can use it if they plug in."   
  
A2 nodded approvingly. "Okay, so you want to use this thing to make some new machines. That's why you didn't seem concerned at all with bringing a couple up here with us."   
  
"That, and I couldn't think of a way to make that happen. It isn't like the machines have a rocket on their hands, and the transport system we used to get up here would just scan for them en route, then redirect its course for the sun. Or something," 2B added vaguely.   
  
A2 snorted. "I guess that's one way to do things. Well, okay. So you're going to turn the R&D wing into a machine factory. Do you have a plan for doing that with the Commander and whoever else looking over your shoulder?"   
  
2B looked askance at A2 through her blindfold. "The Commander might be an issue, but anyone she has with her is a weak point I mean to exploit. It'll help if any of them are girls I know, but even if they aren't, it shouldn't be a problem to sneak a kiss in a corner somewhere. Saliva will do the job too. Just not as fast as the real deal."    
  
A2 laughed. It wasn't a sound that 2B was used to hearing. "You're going to seduce someone? Or multiple someones? Look, I saw you with that S-type, I really doubt that girls are where you actually swing. Are you sure you don't want me to come with, regardless of what your original plan for me was? Girls are more my speed, 2B."   
  
"I don't doubt that," 2B had said truthfully. The virus had done its job on A2 regardless, and she was just as much of a cockslut as 2B was now, but that didn't change the fact that A2 was into girls as well by default, while that wasn't really 2B's speed...for the most part. “But that’s why the other side of the plan has to be all you.”   
  
A2 glanced sharply at 2B after hearing those words. "You're going to have to run that plan by me, then."   
  
"Well," 2B said a little uncomfortably, "while I'm turning the R&D wing to our purposes and getting the uninfected back on our side, I want you out here, networking all of these girls. Getting them on the grid."   
  
A2 met 2B's gaze for a moment, then glanced past her at the nearest group of sex-crazed androids. Like just about everyone they had come across, the trio of Operator types couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other, with two locked in a desperate, almost animalistic kiss and embrace, while the third used both her hands to pleasure the other two girls as best she could, switching between sucking on one girl's clit or another. All three were coated in what looked like sweat -- no doubt another effect of the virus, repurposing other lubricants to give them the appearance of humanity. "You want me to..."   
  
"I want you to get them on the grid," 2B repeated. "Just like I'm going to reinfect these girls that the Commander somehow managed to cure, I want you getting all these girls out here with the program. They're already infected, obviously, but I want all of them under our aegis and working with us, not just acting out the base-level urges that that initial blast inflicted on people. It'll make things easier when I can get some machines running. Besides, I'm sure you'll have fun."   
  
"Hey, fuck you," A2 shot back, looking mildly irritated but not actually angry. "You don't know me. You don't know what I...oh, whatever." A2 took a few steps away. "Well, you'd better get to it. I'll give you a few minutes to actually get in there. Try to make sure no one has their eyes on surveillance footage or anything, or at least try to keep them distracted. I doubt it's going to up the trust factor in there if they see me immediately diving in to eat infected pussy out here."   
  
"Glad to see you already have your first priorities in order," 2B said as she turned away to start moving toward the entrance to R&D. "Fine. Wait fifteen minutes. Try to get a solid group under your sway, then have them split up and speed things up out here. I want to make sure everyone's good and ready to have some fun when I've gotten my end of things ready."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, glorious leader." A2 flipped her the bird lazily, then walked off.   
  
2B smiled slightly, trying not to betray the slight nervousness she could still feel. Everything about this could easily go wrong. The Commander might have a way to disinfect her, for example, in which case 2B would have to make things overtly hostile long before she really wanted to do so. She had no idea what kind of lion's den she might be walking into here.    
  
Soon she stood at the entrance, where a single security camera mounted above the blast doors swiveled slightly to face her. She knew it was a coincidence, but the steadily glowing scarlet light mounted in its housing made 2B smile. "Commander? It's 2B."   
  
There was no response for a long series of moments. It gave 2B time to look around the curving hallway again. There were only a few foursomes and orgies within view from here. Perhaps the Commander was able to make announcements from a speaker here, and had taught the infected girls not to get too frisky around this area? She didn't know. But no one was in the immediate environs.    
  
Somehow, even knowing that the infected girls here were a little mindless in the way they were doing things, 2B still liked this version of the Bunker more than the old one. The old Bunker had been lifeless. Hopeless. It had always been entirely too clear that they were fighting, if not a doomed war, at least one doomed to last far longer than any of them wanted to fight. No one had wanted to forge new, real, lasting connections, not when any day could be an android's last.    
  
Now, everyone was bonding with everyone. It was messy and insane, but it felt more authentic, more alive, more human than anything she had seen on the Bunker before now.    
  
2B felt a growing resolve as she watched a pair of androids kiss, one devouring the other's lower lip with a passionate hunger that made even her own processors heat up just from seeing it. She wanted to protect this. She wanted to make this last, and make it better than it already was.    
  
She would.    
  
O O O    
  
"Oh em gee," 6O said completely unironically. A few steps away, 21O rolled her eyes, making 6O stick out her tongue. "Commander!" 6O said, resisting the urge to just let 2B in then and there. "Commander! She's here! 2B is here!"   
  
"Thank goodness," the Commander said, stepping closer from where she had been sitting at the edge of one of the cots. She had been busying herself with a hard light computer panel, but 6O had strongly suspected that the Commander was just keeping herself busy. She understood that. They were all stressed, and she was sure that the Commander was carrying more than the rest of them combined. She had to be. So much was riding on her -- the survival of Yorha, the future of the human race...   
  
"Should...should I let her in?" 6O asked, her voice hopeful.    
  
21O, her voice deadpan, said, "I think 6O is trying very hard not to jump up and down asking, 'Can I, can I, please please please?'"   
  
"Shut up!" 6O said spinning around. "She's my combat unit, what do you expect from me?"   
  
"To be professional --"   
  
"Quiet," the Commander said. She moved to stand immediately behind 6O, her slightly greater height letting her look over 6O's shoulder. 6O tried not to shudder at the proximity between them. She almost felt like she could sense the Commander's chassis's heat...   
  
She felt everyone's proximity more than usual, actually. She was a little worried about it, given what she had seen through the security feed in some of the other areas of the hallway. She didn't like to feel it when she was around 21O --   
  
**\-- BZZT --**   
  
**\-- she sucked hungrily at the other android's throat, delighting in the way that she drew out an uncharacteristic moan from the other woman. With both hands, she grasped the other android's ass, eagerly squeezing and kneading at it as she started to nibble her way down the other Operator's neck --**   
  
**\-- BZZT --**   
  
"-- is A2?" the Commander asked, making 6O jolt in place.    
  
"W-what was that?" 6O asked, flushng desperately at what had just gone through her head. She struggled not to look over at any of the other androids in the room with her. She -- who had that other Operator been? It couldn't have been -- 6O didn't think it had been -- but had it --   
  
"Where is A2?" the Commander said with forced patience. She sounded stressed, but not genuinely angry, which 6O appreciated. "They were supposed to be here together..." She eventually seized the mic from where it rested on 6O's head and adjusted the receiver so that it hovered before her own full lips.    
  
6O made herself stop looking at the Commander's full lips. Fuck!   
  
"2B, I'm glad to see you here. Where is A2? You said she was coming to the Bunker with you."   
  
In the feed, 2B was glancing down one end of the hallway, but her response was immediate as she gracefully pivoted on one heel to look back up at the Commander. "A2 is stationed by the transport unit. If there's any sign that it's being hacked, I ordered her to take it back down to Earth immediately, so that she can rendezvous with the Resistance Camp and try to organize...a resistance." She looked unflinchingly up at the security camera. "She also seemed apprehensive about putting herself in close quarters with anyone who isn't infected. She seems to be under control, but she has definitely shown signs of the infection taking some effect. The eyes, for one."   
  
The Commander was quiet for a long moment. "Do you trust her, 2B?"   
  
"I do. She seemed fairly serious when she promised to self-destruct if she felt the infection worsening. -- I should clarify that her self-destruct seems weaker than a newer model's, and don't feel it would damage the integrity of the bunker.” She fell silent, then added, “Although I certainly hope it won't come to that."    
  
The Commander, perhaps reaching a decision, finally let out a sigh. "6O, let her in. 2B, for safety's sake, I'd appreciate it if you didn't directly interface with anyone here. That means no hugs, 6O," she said in a lower voice, making 6O's processors heat up all over again. "Open the doors."   
  
6O didn't need to be told twice. In a moment, the blast doors were sliding open smoothly, and scarcely a moment later, 2B was there in the flesh -- or what passed for it among androids, in any case. "It's good to see you, 6O, the combat android said as the doors eased shut behind her, and something about the smile on her face as she looked at 6O made it hard for the Operator to think. "I'm glad to see that you're still thinking clearly."   
  
She wasn't thinking clearly. Not even a little, but -- "Th-thanks," 6O stammered out. There was definitely something different about 2B. Something that 6O couldn't quite put her fingers on.    
  
**\-- BZZT --**   
  
**\-- but she wanted to --**   
  
**\-- BZZT --**   
  
The impulse, or thought, or something hit 6O like a freight train, and as 2B said something -- 6O had no idea what -- all 6O could really hear was static. Or singing. Something that drowned out what 2B was saying to her, as well as any rational thought that might have been in 6O's head at the time. Shit. Shit shit shit.    
  
"I'll take you straight to the Research and Development wing proper," the Commander said, her voice still rich with relief. "I could definitely use your input on what we'll be designing if we're going to turn the tide in this situation. You know I've never been a combat unit."   
  
"I think you're probably selling yourself short," 2B said, her face angling away from 6O's for a moment, but then she looked directly at 6O again. The Operator type wished desperately, for a moment, that 2B's blindfold was out of the way. She wished she could look into 2B's eyes directly. She wanted to see everything about 2B, she --   
  
**\-- BZZT --**   
  
**\-- she wanted 2B to bare everything for her --**   
  
**\-- BZZT --**   
  
This time, the episode didn't startle 6O quite as badly, in part because it was close to in line with her actual thoughts. It wasn't an intrusive line of thinking when 6O was already more than a little thirsty for the other android. It was ridiculous, and stupid besides given that they couldn't touch each other right now anyway, but --   
  
"6O, come with us," 2B said offhandedly, and 6O found her thoughts stuttering all over again.   
  
"W-what?" she asked, her voice nearly a squeal, which was more than a little humiliating.    
  
"I had her running surveillance, actually," the Commander started.    
  
"I think 6O could have some valuable input," 2B said seriously, looking now at the Commander. "She's seen me fight for weeks. She knows my tactics, she knows what might prove useful, offensively or defensively. Besides, there isn't anything to see out there," 2B said dismissively, "at least, not that we probably want to be looking at, anyway," she added.    
  
The Commander looked pensive at that, then nodded. "Right. 2B, 6O, you come with me. 21O, 11B, I want you resting. Once we have some equipment put together, we're all going to have to give our all in turning this thing around." She nodded regally at the other two, then turned and began walking toward the hallway that led deeper into the R&D wing.    
  
"Er," 21O said as soon as the Commander was out of earshot, but before 6O or 2B had actually started to follow her. "2B...have you heard from...that is, were you with 9S when..."   
  
2B looked sympathetic. Once again, it was more expressiveness than 6O was used to seeing from the usually taciturn android. Then again, maybe the events they were all caught up in were making everyone a little more expressive than usual. "I haven't seen him since before the outbreak started. He isn't on the Bunker, but I don't know where he was on the surface when the virus hit. For now, I'd say that's a good sign," she added encouragingly. " He might be with the people at the Resistance Camp. Or he might be out in the open. Either way, we both know he's pretty dangerous in his own right, so I don't see any machines managing to get the jump on him. Try not to worry?"   
  
21O looked conflicted for a moment. Speaking of more expressiveness than 6O was used to from her coworkers. But then she nodded. "Okay. I just had to know. Thank you, 2B."    
  
A moment later, 6O was walking through the hallway at 2B's side, a significant distance behind the Commander. It was something like privacy. A little bit, anyway. "Thanks for that, 2B," 6O finally said, her voice quiet. She didn't have anything to hide, but...   
  
But, if she was being honest with herself, she didn't quite want the Commander listening in on a conversation with 2B. She wanted privacy. She wanted...   
  
**\-- BZZT --**   
  
**She wanted 2B. She wanted to fuck 2B. She wanted to rut with 2B like a slut in heat. She wanted to feel 2B's thighs wrapped around her head while she sucked on the other android's clit like it was the only fucking thing that mattered.**   
  
**\-- BZZT --**   
  
A second later, 2B said something, but 6O only heard the tail end of it. "-- What it's like to worry about someone. To miss someone. You know?"   
  
"Um?" 6O said, biting her lip. Somehow, the reality of being face to face with 2B again was harder to face when her mask was gone. There was nothing to hide the effect 2B was having on her.    
  
"The way I've missed your voice," 2B said, and the seriousness of it hit 6O like a freight train.    
  
But before she could react at all --    
  
"Catch up, you two," the Commander said. "I don't want this to take any longer than it has to. Those girls need help out there."   
  
2B picked up her pace, but not before reaching out and letting her gloved hand brush against 6O's arm. It was only the briefest touch, but for a split second, 6O fancied that she could feel something akin to static electricity erupt between the two of them.    
  
A few moments later, the three of them passed through another door, and then 6O was faced with something she wasn't prepared for, especially after walking through so many pristinely pale hallways to get here.   
  
The far wall from where they had entered the massive room was a solid plane of black material. She didn't know if it was metal, or stone, or wood, or...or even a solid in the first place. It glistened in a way that wasn't normal for a hard substance. She wondered if, if she was to throw a pebble at it, the wall would ripple like a pool of water. It was unnerving.    
  
"This place can give form to anything, so long as it still receives power. And since the Bunker is still spinning -- if it wasn't, we wouldn't have this artificial gravity -- we know that power is still being supplied to the room." The Commander took a few steps forward, then pulled off her long glove. "All you have to do is interface with the surface. It isn't a complicated program. Just touch it and think of what you want, and it will materialize by shifting out of the wall, so long as the object is possible.    
  
"I've never actually been in here," 2B said. "I've only heard about this place. It really is something."   
  
"And we're going to use it to save our comrades," the Commander said. "So think. Do we want exoskeleton armor? Perhaps some sort of tool for binding the others in place so that we can neutralize the virus at our leisure? The sky is the limit. Or rather, our imaginations."   
  
6O didn't say anything. She felt out of place here, like this just wasn't for her. She didn't feel important enough to be here. She was only important enough to 2B, which was exciting in its own way, but still didn't make her feel like she belonged.    
  
"Should I try materializing something?" 2B said, taking a few strides closer to the wall. She took her own glove off. Her hand looked slightly scarred -- there were a few scratches there, a few signs that she had seen a bit of damage during her most recent time on the surface. "Do you think it will help me grasp this thing?"   
  
"That might be a good idea, actually," the Commander said. "Try to make a weapon. Not that it's necessarily what you'll want, but it will let you get the hang of how materializing your thoughts will work."   
  
2B nodded, then took another step closer and reached out for the wall. Her hand sunk in immediately.    
  
For a moment, she simply stood there. She tilted her head slightly, then pulled her hand free.   
  
With it came a simple short-sword, far less intricate than most of the weapons 6O had watched her use on the surface. But there was something elegant about the weapon's simplicity. She gave it a few short swings. 6O almost expected droplets of the fluid-seeming substance to flick away from the blade, but it remained formed in her hands. "That really is something," 2B said, thrusting the weapon back into the wall. When she pulled her hand free, the sword was gone."   
  
The Commander nodded, standing there in her pristinely white outfit and with her golden hair gleaming in the pale light of the room. "I think you have the hang of it."   
  
"Yes," 2B said. And then, she smiled.    
  
And thrust her hand back into the wall, even as 6O opened her mouth to say -- something. She didn't know what, only that she needed to say something, shout a warning, because that smile didn't belong on 2B's face --    
  
A dozen -- no, dozens -- a hundred tendrils of the oily black substance erupted from the wall.    
  
6O didn't know how many there were. There were too many, too many for anyone to count, too many for anyone to have created just by, by shoving their hand into the wall and imagining it. She couldn't imagine imagining that many, so fine and innumerable --   
  
They erupted from the wall, whistled through the air, and lashed around the Commander. Her torso, her limbs, her throat. For a split second, 6O thought that she could see tentacles wrapping around the commander's breasts, even. It was too shocking an imagine for her to countenance. And then there were so many of them that she couldn't even see an inch of the Commander's clothing or skin.   
  
And then the entire mass, the Commander included, whipped back into the wall in a split second, leaving nary a ripple once the Commander's form and the tentacles binding her in place were beyond the wall's surface.    
  
"What," 6O said, her voice trembling, "what just, 2B, I don't..."   
  
2B looked at her then, as the entire wall flashed red for the briefest instant. Then, 6O almost thought she could see a light beginning to build beyond the wall. A scarlet radiance that she couldn't quite understand coming through the black, nearly solid surface in front of her. "Right." 2B reached up with her other hand and ripped the blindfold away, revealing that her eyes were that selfsame scarlet. The same hellish red color as the building light buried deep in the wall behind her. "Sorry," 2B said.    
  
"You -- you --" 6O shook her head, taking a frantic couple of steps backward. In the same instant, 2B pulled her arm free of the wall and dashed forward in a rush of air and sound to grasp her by the arm. "You, l-let go, you, you're a traitor --"   
  
"6O, listen to me," 2B said.   
  
"N-no, I'm not," 6O said, tears building in her eyes, "I'm not listening to, t-to a thing, I, I trusted you!" She tried to rip her arm free of 2B's grasp, but she might as well have been trying to arm wrestle a statue.    
  
Behind 2B's form, 6O could see scarlet tendrils growing outward from a single bright red point where her hand had been buried in the substance. They were like cracks, almost, in the wall's uniformly dark surface. "You can still trust me. I'm not betraying anything, 6O," 2B said soothingly. She reached out with her other arm to run her hand into 6O's hair.    
  
The Operator class android shuddered at the feeling of 2B's fingers threading into her hair. "Don't touch me," 6O said, even though all she wanted was for 2B to touch her.   
  
2B smiled at that. Almost as though she could see right into 6O's heart. "There's nothing for me to betray," 2B said insistently. "What have I betrayed, 6O? The machines won. The virus is out. What the Commander did to you three and herself was a sick, wrong thing to do, after you all had started on the next phase of our evolution." She pulled 6O closer to her.   
  
6O wanted to fight her. She wanted to resist the way that 2B was holding her more than anything. She wanted to be that strong, she wanted to be that kind of strong. But she wasn't.    
  
No matter what the other android had just done to the Commander, 6O still wanted 2B that badly. She wanted her bad enough to do...to do anything. Or almost anything.    
  
...Anything.    
  
2B was so, so close to her.    
  
"This is the end of it, though," 2B said, her lips brushing 6O's forehead. The other android's heart fluttered. Or her processors whirred. 6O didn't know if she could possibly count as a machine, when she felt this alive. "No more reversals. That's why I came here. We're going to turn this thing back around. The Commander's little toy is going to make machines nonstop, and even before they turn you, I'm here to make it easier on you, 6O. All you have to do is look at me."   
  
6O couldn't help it. She couldn't. She tilted her head up and looked into 2B's glowing scarlet eyes. "You, y-you have to stop this...you have to, you have to let the Commander out..."   
  
"No, I don't," 2B said simply...then leaned forward and claimed 6O's lips in a kiss.   
  
Humanity. 6O melted into it. She let her body melt against 2B's, she let her lips part for the other android's tongue. She felt something changing in her as soon as the other android's saliva entered her mouth, but she didn't think about it or care. She just continued to melt into 2B's embrace, continued to surrender herself to the other android's kiss. It was everything she'd wanted for weeks, and if she just let herself not care about the fact that the Commander was buried inside the wall in front of her, she could enjoy it. She could never need to stop.    
  
When 2B broke the kiss, it was to whisper hungrily against 6O’s lips, “I’m glad it was you.” She let her fingers curl around the back of 6O’s neck, lowered her head to bite down hard on 6O’s neck. The Operator class android let out a needy whine. “I’m so glad you were one of the ones the Commander saved...because it means I get to take you myself,” 2B finished, her voice nearly a growl before sealing her lips onto 6O’s mouth all over again.    
  
6O was grateful for the way the kiss picked up again, if only because it meant she could close her eyes again. She liked to look at 2B’s face, but she didn’t like the way it was framed in vivid, electric red tendrils of angry light. With her eyes closed and 2B’s lips on her own, 6O could pretend that everything was normal.   
  
At least until she began to hear footsteps coming from the wall, the sound of metallic feet clanging against the floor. Dozens of them.   
  
2B broke the kiss again, and when 6O opened her eyes, 2B’s face was framed by the machine army emerging from the wall behind her. Just like 2B, their eyes glowed with a terrifying ruby light. Just like the light wrapping in thicker and thicker tendrils around 6O’s corrupted vision.   
  
2B was a traitor. The Commander was lost. 6O herself was infected, and the machines had found a foothold on the Bunker.    
  
The end was here --   
  
**\-- BZZT --**   
  
**And 6O wanted to help it come.**


	4. 6O, 21O, 16D (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B cements her conquest of some of the last android holdouts on the Bunker.

Ignoring the sounds coming from behind her -- noises that she, in her recently virus-shifted personality, might have liked to linger and listen to under other circumstances -- 2B made her way down the long hallway leading out of the inner depths of the Research and Development wing.    
  
Behind her marched a small army. It wouldn’t be small for long.   
  
The instructions that 2B had planted into the research and development interface during the few short moments that she had been connected with it were...detailed. She had had plenty of time to think about them during her time with A2 before reaching the Bunker, as well as her time walking with the other infected android before knocking on the Commander's door and getting herself invited inside.    
  
They were, she thought, clever instructions for someone whose primary job had been combat and murder until the virus had freed her to pursue more enjoyable functions. The ideas that had come to mind during her little brainstorming sessions had all been tinged red like the rest of her perceptions, to the extent that 2B wasn't entirely sure whether they had been fully her own ideas or if the virus had somehow planted parts of them into her mind.    
  
In the end, 2B didn't particularly care. Not when they promised to be so much fun. For herself, and everyone else on the Bunker. And later, on Earth.    
  
A whole new world was coming, and her army was going to carry the good news to everyone on this station, whether they liked it or not.   
  
Pausing for only a moment to listen to those delectable cries at the edges of her hearing, 2B pulled her blindfold back down over her glowing red eyes and continued on her way to meet with the others.    
  
O O O   
  
Operator class android 6O had been waiting for one moment for a very long time, and when it ended, she was so dazed, not to mention distracted by other problems, that she could hardly think about anything else.   
  
The kiss with 2B had been...had been...6O wanted to touch herself just thinking about it. Under any other circumstances, the thought would have been absolutely insane, something she would never let herself do.   
  
But right now, she got right down on her knees and reached between her legs to begin rubbing at her cunt, lifting her skirt up out of the way and starting to rub at herself through her panties.    
  
6O couldn't help herself. It barely even felt like a conscious choice she was making. Instead it felt like...like her restraints had been undone. Any kind of nervousness she might have felt, any fear that would have stopped her from acting on such raw, powerful instincts, had been stripped away.    
  
By the virus. That should have scared her more. But she was still high off the kiss, off the memory of the feeling of 2B's lips against her own, of the way that 2B had spoken to her. 2B, her crush. She had actually seemed to want 6O...hadn't she?   
  
With that in her mind, distracting her, it was hard to even want to resist the red energy surging in her point of view, tendrils of raw scarlet light thrashing before her eyes. It was like she was looking through an inferno. She felt feverish. She felt sweaty, which should have been impossible. She understood in the back of her head that the virus was changing her, that her very physical makeup was being altered on a level she couldn't even have understood when lucid.    
  
And she felt wet. Unbearably wet, so that when she began to stroke at her cunt through her panties, she found them utterly soaked. Her thighs were wet with juices she had never generated before, as well.    
  
She heard footsteps around her, even as 2B's footsteps receded into the distance. For several more moments, all 6O could focus on was her desperate need for stimulation, on just how little her own fingers seemed to be able to do for her as she rubbed with abandon at her own clit. But then, finally, the footsteps grew close enough that she began to slow down, unable to ignore a sudden spike of fear.    
  
It was fear that she could feel the virus trying to make her ignore. She knew it, understood that instinctively. There were things that the virus wanted to amplify, and other ones that it wanted to shrink away to nothing. Her lust was one of the former. Her terror, long ingrained by a lifetime spent fighting machines, was one of the latter.    
  
But she still felt it, and finally 6O looked up, unable to stop rubbing at herself as she did.   
  
She couldn't see the walls around her anymore. Not in front of her, where the creator interface was. Not behind her, where 2B had walked out of the room and into the corridor leading to the rest of the Bunker. All she could see was machine lifeforms.    
  
She understood in an instant that she was looking at a new strain of the enemy. "What...what are..." Her voice was rich with feeling, fear mingled with frustrated pleasure as she continued to try and fail to slake her own need with nothing but her fingertips through her panties. She let out a raspy, needy moan. "What, what are you guys..."   
  
There wasn't an answer at first. She could hear the hum of machinery, though it was far quiet than a standard machine she might have encountered on the surface would be. And all of their eyes glowed the same terrifying scarlet as 2B's had. The way all the infected androids outside had looked.    
  
The way that 6O's probably did, now that she thought about it. There were pinpricks of scarlet on black, everywhere she looked. The machines on the surface had all looked to be made of bronze or steel, or occasionally richer metals, if the enemy had been feeling fancy. Nearly all of them had been thoroughly rusted.    
  
These were different. All of them looked like they were made of the very same raw material that the wall crafted things in. They were made of the same hyperdense metal that android space and atmospheric flight vehicles were made of.    
  
They were probably indestructible by anyone but a warrior like 2B, and it probably would have taken her hours to wear any one of them down. And, 6O understood, even through the lust that was driving her to rub and rub and rub, 2B wouldn't be fighting them in the first place. 2B had been corrupted.   
  
6O tried to make herself think through it. If she had taken real notice of the enemy sooner, she might have tried to crawl backward, though it would have been slow going, with one of her hands incessantly stroking her own pussy. But she was surrounded, and so there was nowhere to go. And while they weren't doing or saying anything yet, she knew they would soon. She didn't know what they were waiting for.   
  
So she thought. 2B was one of them, now. So was the other android who had survived and come here. The Commander had been sealed away inside the creation wall itself, and 6O had no idea if that was in the process of corrupting the Commander somehow, or what.    
  
All that 6O knew was that with 2B and the Commander both neutralized, there was no one else with a real hope of stopping this. 21O was another Operator model like 6O. 16D was a defense model, but that didn't mean she could protect the base against the horde that had literally blotted out 6O's surroundings in a room this large.    
  
The worst of it was, 6O could still hear footsteps. The core of the group had settled around her, but the wall had to be creating more. They were all marching in the same direction that 2B had. For all 6O knew, her friend only had a few more moments before her fate was sealed. Either 21O could face the army that was emerging from the creation wall, or she could try and flee to the rest of the Bunker...where every single other Yorha android had been converted by the virus like 2B had been.   
  
Like 6O. 6O could feel it happening, could feel the desire burning hotter and hotter in her. Tears were forming in her eyes. Her had couldn't stop working, but it wasn't going to do nearly enough.    
"This android is already lost," one of the machines nearest to her finally said. She looked up at him.    
  
She knew in an instant that something was direly wrong when she took in the shape of his body. It didn't...it didn't really look like a machine. Machines were barrel-shaped, or sometimes looked like a crude mockery of a human.    
  
Instead, this one looked like...it looked like --   
  
"This android is found," another said, its voice just like the other's. Just like any machine's. It sounded like any of the other machines that 6O had walked 2B and other combat androids through the process of destroying, so why did he look like a --   
  
Her hand was a distraction. Or maybe the things she was so worried about were the distractions. Maybe getting herself was more important than worrying about silly things like why the machines around her looked so much like androids. Male androids -- unmistakably male, 6O found herself noticing, as her breathing grew more and more frantic and needy -- but androids all the same.    
  
Or not. She couldn't wrap her head around it, what she was seeing. They all had the featureless, round, scarlet eyes of a machine, every last one of them. But their faces looked like an older version of 9S, or any of the other S models. As far as 6O knew -- as far as she had the clearance to know, anyway -- all S models were male, and the S models were the only androids created to appear and identify as male.    
  
But S models also looked like children -- young adolescents at most -- whereas these all appeared adult. They were all at least six feet tall. They were massive, compared to any androids, not just in height but in their general build. She could see their muscles. Of course she could -- they were all nude.   
  
They weren't a complete match for an android. There was some plating. Their chests were clearly armored, and their feet looked like they were wearing combat boots, much as most androids were crafted to look like they were wearing heels. But otherwise 6O could see every line and contour of her muscles.    
  
6O didn't know how to parse what she was feeling. She didn't know what to do about any of the sensations through her, particularly the alien sense of...of...   
  
It couldn't be attraction. She only liked other androids -- other girls. 2B and a few other women were the only people that 6O had ever felt any real sense of attraction to, so what she was feeling couldn't...be...   
  
But then, why did she feel so much hotter? Why was she having so much trouble controlling her breathing? Why were her eyes dragged down more and more insistently to what the strange hybrid creatures around her had between their legs?    
  
6O jolted with shock as they spoke again. "This android is found," another one agreed. How long had it taken him to respond? Was it taking some of them more time to start up than others? Were they coming out of the wall already aware, or were their processes coming online in the minutes following their "birth"? "She is found by us," he continued. "She has found her place. She is already on her knees."   
  
As 6O struggled to contain the chill that passed through her at those words, another replied, "Yes. She is on her knees. She is waiting for us. The leader left her here for us. The creator left her here for us. The leader is benign. The creator is kind. We shall be sated."   
  
"We shall be sated."   
  
"We shall be sated."   
  
And then, nearly all of them as one, all the dozens who were unmoving around her as the rest of their brethren marched around the tight circle with 6O at its center, making their way out of the room to reach the rest of the Bunker. "We shall be sated."   
  
6O wanted to run. Or scream. She wanted to get up and fight this. But she couldn't stop touching herself. "This, don't, please," she said, shaking her head. Tears were running down her face now. "2B wouldn't have left me here to get -- she, 2B loves -- she likes -- 2B is my --"   
  
"She is your leader, as she is ours," one said, stepping closer to her. There had only been a yard or so of distance between her and the closest hybrids in the first place, but now it felt like some spell had been broken. She suddenly felt far less safe. It wasn't rational, but it was how 6O felt. "She left you here for us. For us to sate the desires she blessed us with. This shall be a beginning. You feel those desires too."   
  
"You too feel our desires," another agreed.    
  
6O looked around her. At them. She tried to look at them without looking at them, without looking at their...at their...   
  
Cocks. They had cocks. Her hand moved more frantically as she finally let her eyes settle for good on the first thing she had noticed as soon as she had looked up at the small army surrounding her. Every last one of the android/machines around her -- or machine/androids, whatever -- had a cock that put any of the toys in her quarters to shame. They were hung to such an extent that she honestly worried whether any of them could really -- could really --    
  
She made her thoughts stay away from the channel they had started running down, but she somehow knew with a terrified, desperate certainty that she wouldn't be able to do it for long. Thinking about it felt natural. It felt right.    
  
She understood, even through the haze growing deeper and richer in her vision, that the virus was making her feel that way. The virus was making her want to think about what she was seeing. It was the virus that was filling her with this kind of desire in the first place. The virus was making her hand move so desperately in the first place. All of this was the virus.   
  
But the virus was in her. She couldn't get back to the Commander -- she thought, forgetting for a split second that the Commander had been locked away into the wall making these things in the first place. There was no one waiting for a cure this time. "P-please, don't...get any closer..." she said, her voice getting closer and closer to being a pant. She sounded lewd. She felt lewd, rubbing at herself and panting and getting closer and closer to cumming without actually being able to achieve any kind of release.    
  
Maybe the virus was holding her back from actually reaching climax. Or maybe her body somehow instinctively knew that there was something much, much better than her fingertips right there, ready to give her a kind of pleasure she couldn't even imagine --   
  
She squinted her eyes shut as she shook her head desperately. That had been a virus thought. She knew it had been. "Get, get out of my head," she whined, still masturbating. "Stop, stop making me...stop keeping me from...stop, stop, stop, please --!"    
  
"We can sate your desires," the closest of the machines said. His cock was visibly erect now. It was the first thing in her vision when she opened her eyes. Her face had naturally turned to face it, to keep the heat it was generating in the center of what would be her vision. The massive, gunmetal black cock in front of her was at the center of an ever-churning tempest of scarlet energy. It dominated her vision. It was the only thing the virus would let her see clearly.    
  
"We can sate your desires," another said, and 6O cried out as she felt a hand seize her by the hair. It wasn't harshly done, he didn't jerk her head back, but she could feel his cock against the back of her neck and his shockingly warm fingers bunched up in her hair.    
  
"We can sate them," another said. 6O started to tremble.    
  
"We can sate them."   
  
"We will sate them."   
  
"We will sate them."   
  
And finally, all of them chanted it as one. They said it again and again, as the one whose cock she couldn't take her eyes off of moved closer and closer to her. He walked up to her until his cock pressed flush against her face. She didn't close her mouth or her eyes. His cock rubbed up and down her lips, covering one of her eyes entirely, rubbing against one side of her nose. "We will sate them. We will sate them. We will sate them. We will sate them."   
  
"Please," 6O said, and she didn't really know if she was asking them to stop or to start.   
  
For a brief instant, she shut her eyes, and all she could see was 2B in the center of her imaginings. 2B, coming close to her to kiss her -- and to give her the virus that was tearing her away from 6O, making her want something else. 2B, pulling back from the kiss, a look of possessive satisfaction on her beautiful features, a look of genuine pleasure at the kiss.   
  
2B had done this to her.   
  
2B...wanted her to give in.   
  
She felt a pair of massive hands seize her by one hip, lifting her by it as well as by her hair. It hurt, but only for an instant, before she felt herself slammed backward agains tthe massive, armored torso of the machine behind her.    
  
And then she felt herself pushed down, until she was practically sitting on the cock that had been pressing behind her up until now. The machine's cock was big enough, thick enough, that she knew she could easily have supported her entire weight on it for good. But he was still holding her, and a moment later, she felt him release her hair to instead take his own cock in his hand and tilt it back.    
  
The hand on her thigh lifted her slightly, but a moment later she felt the massive cock pressing against her rear entrance. For only a moment it felt like he was more likely to start hotdogging her, but then he shifted her posture slightly, and a split second later she felt his cock head against her pucker.   
  
"N-no," she said, breathless and anticipatory. She didn't know if she believed the word that had just passed through her mouth. Somehow, she strongly doubted that any of the machines would believe her, either. "I'm not -- that's --"   
  
"Yes," the machine in front of her said, and a moment later, she felt the cock, suddenly wet with precum, push against her pucker, parting it more by way of brute force than anything else. She cried out, but it didn't stop the machine holding her from pushing her down slightly by way of his grip on her thigh. A moment later, she let out a scream as his cock -- it was too big, much too big, far too thick for this to be even close to possible -- began to push deeper into her. Inch by inch, it sank into 6O.    
  
She had taken toys before. She probably had one of the biggest sex drives among the Yorha in general. She had constantly been prey to her own desires, even before the virus had thrown hers so desperately askew. She had never been shy about trying new things, and it hadn't been long before stuffing the biggest toys she had up her ass became much more of an old thing indeed.    
  
But now she wasn't taking one of those toys.   
  
"Oh...my god...this can't..." She whined out. The cock kept taking her. It was pressing into her, pushing her wider and wider open. Pushing deeper into 6O, deeper than her body was supposed to be able to take. She didn't even have a proper digestive system.   
  
But the virus was altering her, changing her. She shouldn't have been able to have tears form in her eyes, and yet here she was with tears streaming down her face, not just at the situation but at the desperate strain of taking something so huge into her body.    
  
"This can," the machine fucking her ass said helpfully, his literal understanding of the situation utterly at odds with what 6O had been trying to illustrate.    
  
"P-please, s-stah, stop, st-stahhh, nnnh!" 6O's legs twitched beneath her as the cock pushed deeper into her asshole. More and more precum was forming from the machine/android hybrid's massive dick, easing its way slightly, if not for the head buried deepest in her ass, at least for the shaft that was still spreading her wide behind it.    
  
"You do not actually want us to stop," one of the machines said. "You want this to continue. We know."   
  
"We know," another said.   
  
"We know."   
  
"We know."   
  
"We know that you want more, because the virus is in us as well as you," the first android said, even as 6O screamed desperately as the machine behind her finally slammed the rest of his cock into her asshole, hilting himself to the base in her over-filled backdoor. "We know your desires because we feel your desires. We are as one now."   
  
"We are as one," the machines chanted as 6O desperately covered her mouth to block the scream of agony she loosed, as the machine holding her suddenly ripped his cock out until only his cock head was still pushed past her pucker, then slammed forward with utterly reckless abandon, heedless of just how not ready she was to take that kind of treatment.    
  
"We are as one," the machines said again as he pulled out again, and as 6O desperately panted for air, her hand drifting down again until she finally, in spite of her own horror and mental resistance, started to rub at her own clit again.    
  
"We are as one," they said over her scream of uncontainable bliss as the machine slammed up into her again, his hand on her thigh yanking her downward so that he once again hilted his cock -- more cock than she would have imagined it was possible for her take under any circumstances -- inside her android ass. "We are as one. We are as one. We are as one."   
  
"It's, it's so much," she whined out, no longer even trying to stop herself from stroking her own cunt. She needed more stimulation but knew that it would be a point of no return, for her to ask for more stimulation. They would immediately assist, and she couldn't have that. It would be wrong.   
  
She made herself ignore just how wrong it was for her to take this kind of desperate, unhinged pleasure from a machine's cock in her ass. She ignored the fact that she was already a traitor. She desperately needed to cling to something. Anything. Some kind of proof that she hadn't fallen too far. Something she could give to the commander, if and when she ever came back out of the creation wall.    
  
"It isn't enough," the machine fucking her said, in direct contradiction to her words. "You need more. You need more. Admit that you need more."   
  
"Admit that you need more," another said, as the machine began to fuck her for real.   
  
"Admit that you need more," as 6O screamed at the unbearable level of stimulation she was feeling in her backdoor, as the pleasure just mounted and mounted inside her. This couldn't be real. This couldn't actually be happening to her.   
  
But it was.   
  
She really was feeling this.   
  
"Admit that you need more," they all chanted as one as 6O rubbed at herself, her hand shoved into her panties outright. The machine fucking her had just pulled the fabric out of his way when he had begun to fuck her in the ass, and now, with his precum oozing free of her rear end, her panties were soaked with it.    
  
She couldn't admit it. Ever. She would never do it. She clung to her loyalties with every scrap of willpower she had. Which wasn't much. So much of it had been torn away. The only symbol of her former affections and loyalties that she had left was that image of 2B, and even that was tied intrinsically to what was happening here. 2B, after all, had betrayed her to this. She had left her here specifically to be fucked. She didn't need the machines to tell her that. After all, if 2B had wanted her help with the other androids, she would have brought 6O with her in the first place, not left her here to be found and surrounded by the enemy.   
  
But. But but but. She couldn't contain it. She couldn't quite keep herself on the straight and narrow. She desperately shook her head as she began to slide her fingers in and out of her own pussy, because they weren't enough. They never could be. She knew that now, instinctively, because it was the virus's doing and it was the virus inside of her, controlling her actions, altering her very physical makeup.   
  
Her fingers weren't enough because the virus didn't want them to be enough. Her fingers weren't getting her off because the virus wanted her to be needy enough to give in. The virus wanted her to be utterly reliant on machine cock.    
  
And the virus had succeeded. Because she was. She was reliant, she thought, desperately keening in the back of her throat as she spent a last few seconds fingering herself with all the energy she could muster, even as she knew that the action was utterly pointless. Her fingers weren't enough. She needed their cocks.    
  
She needed them.   
  
She needed it, just like the machines around her were saying.   
  
"I need it," she finally whined as the machine behind her began to piston into her ass again and again, finally establishing a rhythm to his movements that let him slam into her ass with an kind fo speed and energy that blew what he had been doing before out of the water.    
  
"Tell us what you need," one of the machines said.   
  
"Tell us."   
  
"Tell us."   
  
"Tell us what you need," the machine said behind her, its voice just like any other machine that she had watched 2B kill on the surface over so much time spent working with the combat type. "Tell us what you need, so that we can give it to you."   
  
"I need," she said, then dissolved for a moment into mewling pants as his cock started to hit her insides in ways it hadn't before. It wasn't going as deep as it had when he had first hilted his length inside her, but now it was hitting her at an angle where she couldn't keep her head straight so long as he was going. She felt like she was going insane. "I, I need this," she whined out, gritting her teeth at the unbearable pleasure of what was being done to her.    
  
"Tell us what you need using words," the machine fucking her said.    
  
"Tell us. Tell us everything you need," the other androids started to say, to chant, taking up the same chanting rhythm as before, out of time with the way the machine's cock was thrusting into 6O's asshole, but carrying the same kind of infernal energy. It was messing with her head. It was leading her astray nearly as badly as the virus had already done.    
  
"I, I, I need, this, more, more of this..." She hung her head, desperate to cling to what scraps of dignity she still had left. Not that she had much. It was stupid to even pretend that she'd had much of any in the first place. She'd been desperate ever since 2B had kissed her, ever since the virus had entered her circuitry, ever since she had been turned into some sort of synthetic cockslut.    
  
And just thinking that word was enough to push her internal barriers just a little bit further open. It was that much easier for her to think about it, that much easier for her to admit what she really wanted. But she had to keep it at bay for a little longer. She couldn't slip up yet. She, she had to...right...?   
  
"Tell us," the machine fucking her said, before he slammed his cock into her deep enough that 6O couldn't stop herself from screaming aloud at the strain and the pleasure of it. His massive balls, heavy with what she knew was probably seed, just like a human's, slapped up against her pussy. "Tell us," he said again, pulling out and driving her wild with the sheer girth of his cock as it dragged out of her with aching patience. "Tell us," he said again, and slammed right up into her, hitting her with a kind of force that might have hurt her permanently before the virus had changed her. The virus was making her more durable, more suited for treatment for this. It was making her body more suited for fucking. It was making her more suited for taking cock.    
  
The word flashed behind her eyes, burned with the same energy as the tendrils framing her vision, and that was the last straw. It was the thing that finally, if not breaking her resolve, at least strained it beyond repair.    
  
"I, I need cock!" she pleaded, and all of the androids immediately fell into silence, which made it that much harder for her. Suddenly, it was impossible to ignore her own moans. It was impossible for her not to notice just how terribly wet she was, how utterly lewd the sounds she could hear were as the machine drove his precum-lubed shaft into her ass again and again. It was impossible not to hear his balls slapping against her soaked cunt.    
  
"Again," the machine fucking her said, and when he slammed his cock up into her without the slightest hint of restraint, it was like it broke the last, fragile restraints inside 6O's already tattered soul.   
  
"I, I need your dicks," she finally said, letting out a slightly unhinged laugh as one of the other machines immediately stepped up into her reach. She reached down with the very same immediacy, not even thinking about it as she looped her fingers around the other machine's fully erect cock and began to jerk him off. It was inexpertly done, but it was still a handjob all the same, and soon the machine was thrusting up into her grip, which was good because her grip wasn't all that steady, not when the machine holding her up was slamming into her with such reckless abandon.    
  
"Again," the machines all chanted. Their eyes seemed to glow brighter. Or maybe her vision was changing, emphasizing that scarlet light a little more now that it was glowing so brightly in her own eyes.    
  
She let out a ragged cry as she finally came with her hands nowhere near her pussy. One of them was occupied with machine cock, of course, btu the other was squeezing at her own chest through her outfit. She wished it was out of the way. She wanted more. She wanted more exposure. She wanted this new breed of blended androids and machines -- how had 2B done it? -- to see her bared completely. She wanted them to use every inch of her skin, to fuck her body in ways she didn't even know of.    
  
She wanted --   
  
"I want cock!" she screamed one last time, and then the one fucking her ass slammed into her one last time before flooding her backdoor with at least a pint of hot, virus-laden synthetic cum, and everything went red.   
  
O O O   
  
21O struggled to keep her fists from clenching as she waited in the room just off from the entrance.    
  
She couldn't explain the mounting worry that she was feeling. It wasn't the same as what she had been feeling before, her understandable worry about 9S's situation. She had been doing her best to keep those fears bottled up, but the fact remained that those feelings were still there. And this wasn't that. These worries weren't those worries.   
  
No, it was something else. Something considerably more difficult for 21O to put into words, at least without sounding wildly paranoid. She hadn't voiced her worries to the Commander, or even when the Commander and 2B had finally left, leaving 21O and 16D to themselves to rest.   
  
21O was good at following orders. She was a very focused person, just by nature. Perhaps she had ended up that way, in part, just as a reaction to being around 6O as often as she was. They often served out their Operator shifts adjacent to one another in the command room. But regardless of why she was so careful, so focused, the fact remained that she was that way, and she was seriously unlikely to change at this late date.    
  
She didn't trust 2B. It was an itching at the back of her neck, utterly irrational, completely lacking in a basis in reality. There was no reason for her to look at 2B with suspicion, no reason for her to feel so strangely certain that the combat unit was hiding something.   
  
But she was.    
  
"I think I'm going to go and make sure that the others are doing okay," 21O said aloud, trying to sound calm. Natural. She was good at it as a matter of course, with how levelly she made it a habit of speaking when serving as 9S's operator.    
  
"Okay," was all 16D said, and 21O had to resist the urge to look over at her. The Defense unit had been lethargic for a long time, of course. Ever since the death of her mentor, and secret paramour, 11B. She hadn't been herself, had been prone to dark moods even after the initial burst of mourning. So it wasn't particularly surprising that she might be a bit subdued in the midst of what was effectively the apocalypse. But still, it worried 21O. She wasn't the emotionless drone that 6O sometimes accused her of being, she did care about her fellows in Yorha. She was just used to keeping her feelings under wraps.   
  
She opened her mouth, but in the end didn't say...whatever she had been thinking about saying. Condolences. Or maybe an attempt to drag 16D out of her shell and make her care more about the situation at hand. Instead, 21O stood up from the cot where she had woken up in the first place, in the wake of the Commander cleansing you of the virus. "Okay, right." She flinched at the banality of her response, then shook her head. It didn't matter. If the Defense unit didn't particularly care what 21O did, all the better.   
  
Still...   
  
"It might be a good idea to use the surveillance cameras to keep an eye on what's going on in the hallway. 2B said there was another unit with her. Whether she gives in to the virus that's already in her, or one of the other androids out there jumps her, it's probably a good idea for us to know."   
  
16D sighed, provoking a frown from 21O, one that she hid from the Defense unit by turning to make her way to the hallway that the Commander and 2B had gone down earlier. "Okay," the Defense unit repeated, and the last thing 21O heard from her end of the room was her tapping away at the console beneath the camera footage panel.    
  
A moment later, 21O was walking down the hallway. There was a series of bends, a trio of right angles, left-right-left, she remembered from the one time that she had visited the creation room. She turned once, walked down the hall for at least a minute, then turned again --   
  
And stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of 2B, who did the same, just as calmly. At least on the outside.    
  
21O felt her circuitry race with information, her coolant pump pulsing in her chest like a heart. There was something wrong. There was definitely something wrong here.    
  
"21O," 2B said a moment later, her voice strange as her lips curled into a subtle smile. "Checking back after us? I'm sure the others will be touched."    
  
A second later, 21O was surging forward with a combat knife in her hand.   
  
She couldn't have explained in words exactly what had driven her to make such a drastic move. It had been a combination of instincts, of subtle internal reactions to what she could hear in 2B's voice and see on her face. The other woman looked strangely satisfied. Almost wrongly satisfied.    
  
No matter what wrongness 21O had detected in the other woman, it had driven her to make her move, as quickly and suddenly as she could manage. And to 21O's credit, 2B actually looked shocked as the move finally registered. She clearly had not been expecting an operator class android to go on the offensive in such a brutal way. But only a split second after the look of shock crossed 2B's face, she moved in a flurry of jabs. One to 21O's wrist, one to the blade itself as 21O's loosened grip made it possible for 2B to knock it out of her hand, and two more to 21O's arm, and then her gut.    
  
The last jab hit with a kind of finality, a degree of force that left 21O doubled over for a moment, unable to stand straight and falling over to land against the hallway wall, bracing herself with her uninjured arm.    
  
The other wouldn't move.   
  
"That was a good try," 2B said after a moment's heavy breathing. "That was more than I would have expected. Although I should have expected it, from you. I heard your conversations with Nines, after all."   
  
21O actually snarled at 2B's words. She needed to take a step back, but she knew that if she tried to lift her arm from where she had it braced against the wall, she would collapse in seconds. The blow 2B had delivered to her gut had left all her systems wobbly. 2B might have been a corrupted traitor, but she was still a fiendishly powerful one.    
  
"You're," 21O gasped, her coolant regulation systems driven momentarily haywire by the strike to her gut. The wind had been knocked out of her. "You're inf, you're infected, 2B."    
  
2B looked at her for a moment, then, smiling, shrugged. She reached up with one hand, yanked the blindfold off of her head, and tossed it behind her.    
  
21O struggled with a wave of despair that hit her as she looked into 2B's blood red, almost violently glowing eyes. "Where are 6O and the Commander?" she asked wearily, her voice mournful. She already understood that no matter what, she wasn't likely to meet her friend again, or the Commander. Not as they had been. Not if 2B was walking away unimpeded but without them.    
  
"6O is introducing herself to the newest wave of androids. And machines, for that matter," 2B said. "Not that there's much of a difference anymore. Not that there ever was."    
  
"You're insane. What...what did you do to her..." 21O struggled to move her arm. 2B hadn't damaged it, exactly, but she had clearly struck some pressure points.    
  
"Oh, I gave her exactly what I wanted. I mean, I wanted it too, but I think she'd always been a little more serious about it, you know?" She took a few steps forward, until she was close enough to seize 21O's chin and tilt the other android's head up slightly. "I gave your friend a nice little kiss. Well, it wasn't really little. It was pretty hot, you know. But that was enough to pass the gift on. Just like it will be with you."    
  
21O shook with rage. She needed to back up, get away from 2B, but she barely felt like she could walk. "She loves you, you fucking traitor," she said.    
  
"And I like her well enough. And soon enough there will be plenty of love to go around." 2B leaned in closer, her grip on 21O's chin tightening .   
  
"You're a fucking lunatic," 21O said, desperate to get away. But 2B's grip was too powerful. 21O couldn't even move her head. "You're probably the one who, who --" She didn't want to say it, didn't even want to think it, but 2B was the only one likely to understand how she felt, even as twisted and broken as the other woman was now. "You're the reason 9S is off the radar, aren't you?" she said, her voice cracking.   
  
"No," 2B said, leaning even closer, until her lips were very nearly touching 21O's. 2B's scarlet eyes, glowing just like a machine's, were the only things in 21O's view. She couldn't see anything else, not with 2B keeping 21O from even turning her head away. "I don't know where he is. If I had to guess, he probably made his way to the Resistance camp on the surface. He's probably safest there. Of course, he'll be pulled into the fold soon, along with the rest of them. I imagine I'll be the one to do it. We are close, after all." 2B's smile was horrifying.    
  
"Stay...away from hi --" 21O's voice cut off as she heard something in the distance. Footsteps. Metal against metal. Dozens. More.   
  
"Ah, the cavalry's here," 2B said. She let out a breath of slightly warm, transparent exhaust. A breath that 21O could feel on her lips, as close as the other woman was. "But I'm not going to just leave you to them. You were a good operator to Nines for quite a while, after all. You're a friend of a friend. In fact..." Her smile grew a little less deranged, instead took on a more wicked, conspiratorial quality. "If I'm about to turn you, I suppose it might be just as appropriate for you to be the one who brings Nines in."    
  
"Wh-what," 21O said, her voice hoarse. She couldn't help the panic that was rising in her, as what were undoubtedly machines -- they had to be something 2B had created in the depths of Research and Development, and that meant machines. You couldn't make androids there, after all...she thought. She didn't really know. "What are you..."   
  
2B's smile only grew more twisted. "I'm saying that you can finally act on whatever urges you've had all this time. I've never really been sure if you wanted to be his mother or to fuck him. Or maybe both?" She tightened her grip on 21O's chin, hard enough to hurt. "I'm going to infect you, and when you're good and turned, you can be the one to infect Nines. You'll enjoy it, I bet. You both will."   
  
21O tried not to imagine it. She realized instantly that she was being manipulated. The woman in front of her knew about her feelings, even if 2B didn't fully understand them. She knew how much 21O had come to care about 9S, and she was trying to use him as a kind of twisted carrot to draw 21O forward.    
  
She couldn't even understand what the point would be, when 2B was going to do whatever she was going to do by force anyway. But even knowing that, even knowing that she was being manipulated, she still couldn't get the sudden mental image of herself with 9S.   
  
"N, no, I won't --" she got out, before 2B closed the distance between them.   
  
They were the last words that 21O ever said as a free android.    
  
O O O   
  
"Oh, g-god, AH!" 6O's voice trembled and shook, just as her body did.    
  
When the first machine to fuck her finally pulled out of her ass, it was only after dumping another pair of loads deep into her internals. 6O had been unable to contain her screams after his first orgasm, the first time he had pumped such an absurd quantity of cum into her ass while still fucking her in spite of how hard it must have been to control his own movements in the middle of climax. But that lack of control had only intensified after the second, and in the wake of this third, 6O had finally lost all conflict about showing just how much pleasure she was feeling.    
  
It was insane. She had thought she had been deriving a kind of sick, wrong, traitorous enjoyment from the feeling of his cock buried deep inside her, fucking her, using her ass like some kind of sex toy. But that had been nothing compared to the feeling of his actual cum inside her. It had been like ambrosia. It had been the purest pleasure she had ever experienced within her own memory. She had no idea how to parse any of it.    
  
But 6O didn't need to know.   
  
She couldn't describe how she was feeling. She felt freed and betrayed all at once. 2B's face was always in her memory. The kiss was always in her memory. The feeling of 2B against her. It wouldn't go away.   
  
She felt like she had to be angry about 2B leaving her to these, these creatures, but at the same time, she couldn't manage it.   
  
Not when this all felt so fucking good.   
  
When the android/machine hybrid finally did pull out of her, she felt a massive amount of its cum begin to ooze out of her still-gaping rear, leaking all over the already creamy insides of her thighs. It felt good. It felt amazing, in a twisted, lewd way that she probably wouldn't have been able to appreciate without the virus acting like a second mind inside her head. She felt like all her natural reactions were being dampened, shifted, replaced with those of the virus.   
  
And a virally altered 6O loved the feeling of cum all over her body. She was excited by it. She enjoyed it, in an lewd way that the original 6O would probably have been mortified by.    
  
"She is one of us," the machine who had just finished redefining 6O's world from the ass out said, its voice still like any other machine's. She should have been repulsed by that voice. Horrified to hear it so close to her. Horrified to have a machine, or something like one, fuck her. But she wasn't. Humanity help her, she wasn't. "She has become one of us."   
  
"We cannot leave it to chance," another said.    
  
"We cannot leave it to chance."   
  
"We cannot leave it to chance."    
  
"We must make sure," another of them said as it stepped closer. Like all of them, he was muscular, his body unmistakably masculine. Every inch of his body was that same gunmetal color. Even his hair, obviously divided into real strands like an android's, was that same shade of black or gray. It was hard for 6O to tell which, in this room's light. With so much red glowing around her.   
  
And in her, of course. She could feel the light surging behind her eyes. She could feel the energy of the virus crackling through her systems like a bloodstream. She was finding it harder and harder to be horrified by that, as she should have been. As she would have been, even an hour ago.    
  
The machine who had stepped closer to her had a cock just like the one that had just been pulled out of her ass. It was just as big, just as real-looking, erect and veined, and beaded at the tip with what was unmistakably some form of precum. 6O had watched her share of pre-apocalyptic human pornography in her day. More than, probably.    
  
But even if she hadn't, the virus in her had her literally salivating at the sight of that precum oozing from his tip, sliding down the underside of his erect, thick shaft.    
  
She wanted it.    
  
6O bit her lip, not wanting to say it. She was still capable of some shame. She still had a little resistance in her. But not as much as she should have had. Not as much as she would have had, without the virus that 2B had kissed into her.    
  
She was on her hands and knees. She had fallen that way, landed in that posture when the machine fucking her ass had let her slide to the floor. But now she was crawling forward, a little. Moving as best she could, with her body still trembling from the aftershocks of the way her first machine cock had stirred her up. As she moved, she left messy streaks of cum on the floor in her wake, as it continued to ooze out of her. That felt like a waste, but there was no one here to clean it up. No one here to enjoy the cum that she couldn't.    
  
6O wanted to shake her head of such thoughts, but she was too intent on the cock that was now only inches from her face. Thick. Hot. Waiting for her.   
  
The virus was screaming in her, blaring in her mind, a roar of demanding desire. She wanted it. She wanted it. She wanted cock. She --   
  
"Want it," she moaned out. When had her hands ended up on the machine's thighs? There was give to his skin, like an android’s, but parts of his body were plated as well. He wasn't so different from an android at all. Maybe they had never been as different as she had assumed they were.    
  
Or maybe she was just thirsty enough for cock not to care if the one she was sucking belonged to the enemy.    
  
When she finally leaned forward enough to take the cock's head past her lips, it felt just as right as kissing 2B had.    
  
O O O   
  
21O let herself slide down to her knees as 2B walked away. The clicks of 2B's heels against the hallway floor were like the ticking of a clock. A slow clock, counting away the seconds until 21O's fall.   
  
She could feel it happening, she thought despairingly, as she watched a mass of strange machines approach. The creatures were all dark and sleek, most looking like bulky, shockingly male androids. Male both in their proportions and musculature, but also because of what she could see, even at some distance, standing erect between their legs as they moved.   
  
But some had other shapes. They still looked nothing like what she normally thought of as machines. None of them looked like glorified trash cans. Many of them, in fact, looked closer to animals, or monsters. She saw machines that moved with feline grace, like mountain lions almost, and others that moved with tentacle-like limbs, dragging themselves along the walls and ceiling.    
  
There were dozens of them just at the front of the slowly marching mass, but she knew that there had to be more behind. And 6O and the Commander were both caught in the middle of all that.    
  
They were doomed.   
  
So was she, if she was being completely honest with herself about the situation.   
  
2B's kiss hadn't been unpleasant. If it had been -- if the other woman had been crueler, or more clumsy, or something -- then that might have made things easier. But a part of 21O had actually enjoyed the intimacy, even if it had been forced on her. That was one of the cruel truths of society on the Bunker. Couplings were discouraged, and if they were allowed, it was only in private. And even with the toys they sometimes found on the surface, there were limits on what android lovers could do with one another, given the Commander's unwillingness to let them modify their bodies.    
  
21O's only fixation had ever been on 9S, and she had never been sure if she wanted to nurture and protect the other android, or if she had wanted to spread her legs for him and work out the frustration she had sometimes sensed in the scouting android, bubbling and roiling beneath his calm, friendly surface.    
  
She shook her head, but the movement only made it ache. The headache building in her was more than she could bear. It was almost enough to make her wish she could just surrender to these changes on the spot. Changes she could feel the virus making in her head. Behind her eyes.   
  
She could see it on the fringes of her vision, and she could feel it modifying her very body. She was breathing more. She could feel herself growing wet. She could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes.    
  
And, after several moments lost in a daze, unable to move or think, she felt something warm circle around her ankle, before --   
  
21O let out a scream as she felt herself yanked into the air, as the entire hallway inverted itself in a flash of air and sound. The warm something that had curled around her ankle was soon slithered around her entire leg, until she could feel its warm tip prodding against the inside of her thigh. Her vision swam with redness, both from the fringes of her vision and from the suddenly all too close eyes of the machines who had come to meet her.    
  
She was upside down. She should have been screaming, but somehow she couldn't muster the effort. She was terrified, she was angry, but most of all she felt...resigned.    
  
She was upside down, hanging by one leg in the grip of what was unmistakably a tentacle. The thing was wrapped tightly around her entire leg from heel to mid-thigh, with its tip poking and prodding from one inner thigh to another. The tentacle, she saw as she finally worked harder to take in her surroundings, belonged to a creature that almost resembled some sort of land-based squid, which had tentacles beyond counting stretched across the ceiling from one wall to another. That was how it was keeping itself in midair, then.    
  
Beneath her, she saw dozens of those almost human-looking androids. To her shock, and growing horror, many of the creatures had facial features and structures that reminded her heavily of 9S. A 9S cast out of some gunmetal gray substance. A few of them were standing beneath her, looking up at her, but the rest were filtering past them, continuing their march down the hallway. Which meant that soon enough, they would reach 16D, who she imagined 2B was making quick work of anyway.    
  
The tip of the tentacle binding her leg finally found the crux of her thighs, and 21O let out an angry sound as she finally felt its warmth rubbing up and down her cunt through her panties.    
  
She wanted to hate the touch. She wanted to be disgusted by the feeling of the tentacle slowly dragging its tip up and down her labia through the fabric of her panties. She wanted to hate it, she wanted to hate it, she needed to hate it --   
  
But the virus flared inside her. She began to pant, began to tense up as the feeling blooming inside her grew hotter and hotter. As the redness framing her vision tightened further and further around what little she was still capable of seeing.    
  
It felt good. It would have stimulated her even before the virus had hit her, but with the virus thrumming inside her circuits, altering her from the inside out, she was legitimately enjoying the feeling of the tentacle rubbing against her this way. And she hated that, but hating the feeling didn't stop her from feeling it.   
  
"F-fucking stop," she groaned out.   
  
"We will not stop," one of the machines standing beneath her said. To her horror, it reached down and began to stroke what was unmistakably a cock. A fat, massive cock, something she couldn't have imagined being any machine's legs, and certainly not ones that looked so alarmingly like an older 9S. "We will make you one of us. We will not stop. This must continue."   
  
"This must continue," another chimed in. It made it worse, that the not-9Ses sounded exactly like any other machine. It made the entire thing that much harder for her to handle, as they began to chant, as another of the strange squid machines climbed along the ceiling, suspending itself between the walls with all of its tentacles save for the one it reached out and used to snake beneath the waistband of 21O's panties and rub against her asshole.    
  
"This must continue," another said, openly stroking its own cock. His member looked hard, unbearably erect, and wholly human outside of the metallic color of him.    
  
"This must continue."   
  
"This must continue."   
  
"This must continue.    
  
21O came closer and closer to something she didn't want to feel, something unbearable in the context that she was currently trapped in. She couldn't be on the verge of, of...but she was. She could feel her thighs tensing as the one tentacle continued to rub at her, insistent on only stimulating her through her panties in spite of the way the other machine's tentacle was openly pushing against her asshole with no respect for such barriers. It felt good, felt amazing in a twisted way that the virus was using to pry her mind open. She felt like she was about to crack, was the thing. She didn't want to enjoy any of this, didn't want to be getting off on things that machines were doing her, but, but, but.   
  
But they looked like 9S.   
  
A horde of machines, machines that looked so much like androids and so much like an older 9S, were openly pleasuring themselves to her. She knew somehow that without that added factor, she might have been able to better resist this. Maybe not for long, not with the virus inside her rewriting everything about her, but she would have lasted a little longer, she was certain. But with them here, she, she...   
  
With a shudder and a series of silently mouthed curses, 21O finally felt herself climax, her fingers instinctively making for her chest and squeezing at her tits as she came. Her hips bucked in midair where she hung suspended by one of the machines' tentacles, and she unconsciously ground her cunt against the tentacle tip that was still rubbing so gamely at her cunt. It had to know that its efforts were finally bearing fruit, given how soaked her panties were now, but it was still moving slow. Unbearably slow.    
  
She wanted it to go faster, she thought through the muddle of the virus as it continued to rewrite her from the inside out. The thought horrified her, but that didn't stop 21O from having it. She wanted it to do more to her. She wanted to get off again.   
  
While 9S watched.    
  
The thought was an insidious one, a borderline insane one. These machines weren't 9S. They weren't anything like him. They didn't sound like him, they only looked like him in a strange, surface way. But the fact remained that there was a resemblance, and that if 2B had had some reason for designing them this way that hadn't been her own titillation, she had probably been thinking ahead to the reality of needing to break 21O.    
  
And it was working.   
  
One of the second squid machine's other tentacles snaked around both of 21O's arms at once, and soon she was hanging in a different posture. Where before she had been dangling by only one leg, a stance that would eventually have proven unhealthy for a human, she was now hanging between the walls, her arms bound together in one tentacle while another continued to keep her leg bound. Anyone walking down the hallway from the direction of the rest of the Bunker would see her full on, while anyone coming from R&D would see her from behind.    
  
They would see her getting off, her entire body still shuddering in the wake of that first orgasm.    
  
O O O   
  
16D watched with fascination through the surveillance screen as the Bunker devolved further into madness.   
  
At first she had only been doing it to be doing...something. Anything. It was too easy these days for 16D to relapse into simply staring at a wall or fidgeting as she waited for the Commander to remember that the Defense units existed and give her an assignment. At least, in the days before the virus had hit. 16D remembered it all too well, how she had felt in those final days.   
  
Those days in the wake of 11B's death.   
  
It had been 2B who had finally given her closure, told her the truth about her girlfriend, the way she had died doing her duty on her last mission. Learning about that had struck 11B hard, left her almost worse off than she had been when she wasn't sure whether 11B was dead or stranded somewhere, unable to activate her black box or communicate with the Bunker's servers. Sure, she had been worried, desperate to know something, anything about her lover's fate, but at least there had still been hope.   
  
After she had learned for sure that 11B was dead, all she had been left with was silence and loneliness.    
  
In a way, the virus hitting the Bunker had been good for 16D. She remembered it all, of course. She had a feeling that the other "survivors" trapped in here had forgotten, or had the memories erased, or something. But 16D, like all defense units, was particularly resilient in the face of digital warfare. When the virus had hit, she probably could have waited the virus's attempts at converting her out until the Commander "rescued" her.   
  
She just hadn't wanted to.    
  
Now that 16D was alone in the room, she contemplated getting herself off. Masturbation had been one of her only ways of keeping her head on straight after losing 11B. And the things she was seeing on the surveillance screen were certainly up her alley. She didn't know all of the Yorha girls on screen, but she was certainly enjoying the sight of them coming together. Riding each other's faces. Fingering each other to climax, again and again. Pairs and threesomes, sometimes more, vast writhing sets of androids...It made her flush, dark and hot, just to watch. It would be so easy to just reach down and enjoy this a little. Give herself a break, not have to think about 11B for a while.   
  
But she couldn't know whether or not the Commander would be coming around the corner at a given second, so it was too high-risk. So instead she just enjoyed the show, let herself stew in her own lewdness for a bit. She flipped from one surveillance feed to another, tapping video panels around the rim of the main screen to magnify one feed or another.    
  
Operator girls eating each other's pussies and asses out in a kind of "snake eating its own tail" formation.    
  
Flip.    
  
A pair of combat units, one pinning the other against a wall with one hand around her throat, and fisting her with the other.   
  
Flip.   
  
A trio of operators all worshiping a single combat unit's body, her clothes torn away to give them greater access. A pair were sucking desperately at her breasts like kittens hungry for milk, while the other was licking desperately at her cunt, squeezing the combat unit's ass with both hands.    
  
Flip.   
  
It looked like just another boring scene, and 16D was about to flip away from it when she realized who she was seeing. It had taken her a moment, just because Yorha units all tended to look at least somewhat alike. But this one was different, and that was all it took for 16D's memory to be jogged.    
  
It was the fugitive unit, A2. The others -- the Commander and 2B -- had talked about her coming up here with 2B, about her joining up in the effort to save the Bunker in exchange for her crimes being forgiven. 16D watched for a moment as the silent feed played out, then remembered that there was an option to turn on audio.    
  
She looked at the screen, then maxed out the volume.    
  
"That's right, you stupid sluggish cunt, keep licking," A2's voice immediately blared in the relative silence of the room behind 16D. "I swear to god, I don't know why we came up here to help you bitches if you aren't going to apply yourselves. Do you think you're getting me off? I could probably tear my own fucking head off and do a better fucking job than you are." 16D watched as the android seized the combat unit in front of her -- the one on her knees, desperately eating A2 out with an obvious amount of passion -- by the hair and yanked her away. "I don't think you're even trying."   
  
16D watched with interest for a few more moments, turning over what she had just heard in her mind.    
  
A moment later, she heard a voice from behind her, but didn't immediately turn away from what she was watching onscreen as 2B said, "Well, this is awkward."   
  
On the screen, her voice still blaring at top volume throughout the room, A2 continued, "Maybe I should just ride that pretty face of yours until a little bit of common fucking sense rubs off on you, you slut? Do you want that? Huh?"   
  
"Yes, M-Mistress, A2, I want it, I want i -- mmph --" The other android's speech cut off as A2 made good on her own suggestion, pushing her to the ground before straddling her face and beginning to ride it with abandon.   
  
"I don't know," 16D finally said, her voice as flat as it had been in the time since 11B's death. "I think it's kind of interesting. So what, you two decided to take the whole Bunker? Seems like a lot for two androids."   
  
"Maybe, but it's worked. And her end of the job is easy. I'm the one who had to sneak in here." When 16D finally turned away from the screen, it was to find 2B leaning against the far wall, looking at 16D with eyes that glowed the same rich scarlet as a machine's, or as all the other androids in the hallway outside.    
  
"And I take it from the fact that you're here and they aren't that the others are already infected?" 16D asked. Her voice was mostly disinterested. It made sense, given how hard it was for her to even care. She didn't care, really. "That was fast."   
  
"Well, I had an in with 6O, and 21O had her own issues I could pick at. The Commander's going to have to wait, I'm pretty sure she has more security packed in that chassis of hers than I really want to deal with until I have the rest of the Bunker on lock." 2B looked 16D up and down, and 16D matched her gaze impassively. "That does include you, you know."   
  
"I figured," 16D said. "Well, I'm not going to try and stop you," she continued wearily.    
  
"That isn't exactly the most fun tack you could take, here. I was kind of hoping to be able to truck out the big guns with you." 2B tilted her head. It was interesting, really, 16D thought to herself, looking at the other android. She seemed like a completely different person from who she had been before the virus. Like it had filled her chassis with an entirely new personality -- or like 2B had been hiding everything about herself for all this time. 16D wasn't sure which would be more disturbing, if she was still capable of caring.    
  
"Truck away, if you want to," 16D said. "I still remember what it was like before the Commander wiped the virus out of me. I don't think the others do, but Defense units are made of sturdier stuff than a pair of Operators. I'll probably be happier drunk on sex and some virus than I am like this." She shrugged.    
  
2B looked at her, then finally pushed off from the wall and took a few steps forward. "11B didn't die in battle. She tried to go AWOL first."   
  
16D took a moment to understand what 2B had just said, and then, for the first time, she honestly felt like she could feel her systems moving inside her. "She what?" she finally said.    
  
"She went AWOL," 2B said. "I found her and looked at her logs. She took getting shot down during our mission as a chance to finally get away from the war. She was tired of fighting, and finally just decided to take her opportunity to check out and live life on the surface."   
  
"That..." 16D raised her hand up to her head, clutching her face for a moment. She was shaking. "That wasn't what...what you said before."   
  
"I was trying to spare your feelings then," 2B said. A moment later, she added helpfully, "Obviously, that's not what I'm trying to do now. Sorry."    
  
16D lowered her hand to her mouth, then finally let it fall to her side. She turned and looked back at the screen. She had turned it down before turning to converse with 2B, but it was clear enough from A2's expression as she rode the other android's face that she was saying something harsh and degrading. It seemed to be her style. "Those are some big guns after all," she finally said, her voice somehow less dead than before.    
  
"I wasn't sure how you would take it if I told you your girlfriend was a traitor. Of course, now I'm a traitor myself, so..." 2B shrugged. "How do you feel?"   
  
16D turned back to 2B. "You know, she always used to make digs at me for just being a Defense unit. Staying on the Bunker all the time, waiting to guard against an enemy that wasn't ever going to make its way up here. She said I was a coward, said that if I really cared about the mission or Humanity or whatever, then I would have volunteered to be a Combat unit instead."    
  
2B raised her eyebrows. "I'm surprised you stayed with her if she was like that to you."   
  
"People will stick with a lot if it means keeping a little intimacy up here. It wasn't like there was a lot to go around otherwise. And I loved her anyway. She might have infuriated me sometimes, but I still loved her. I loved how passionate she seemed about the war effort. Sometimes she could be charming..." 16D stepped forward, her fists clenched. "Deep down, I wanted her to have a different role here. I didn't like the idea of her fighting. I didn't even see the point, if the war was just going to keep going. I didn't want her to be hurt. But I guess I had the wrong idea all along."    
  
"The war has always been a lie. There aren't as many differences between machines and androids as we're supposed to think, anyway." 2B spread her hands out. "And you can see it on the screen. Even without machine cock in the mix -- and believe me, it's amazing -- don't those girls seem happier out there than we were as members of Yorha, fighting the good fight? Even with A2 treating that girl like a slave, she still seems happier than she did in servitude to a "Humanity" that doesn't really exist. Why fight that, 16D?"    
  
"I didn't," 16D said baldly.   
  
It caught 2B short. "What?"   
  
"I didn't," 16D said again. "The Commander "saved" me, but I never would have fallen to the virus in the first place if I hadn't seen everyone else going at it, shrugged, and turned my defenses off." The admission didn't shame her. Not really. Especially not with the girl she was speaking to, who had clearly sold herself to the virus entirely at this point, and was actively looking to convert the rest of the android race. "I'm a Defense unit. I told you. My suite is just as robust as the Commander's. I cold have stuck around up here just fine and never fallen to the virus. I just decided I would probably be happier with it inside me, letting me stop thinking about 11B and just fuck other girls forever, than I would be trying to stick around the way I am now. When the Commander brought me back, I wasn't happy about it."   
  
2B stared for several moments, then finally looked away. "Okay, this really is awkward."   
  
"It doesn't have to be," 16D said. "I care even less now. I hated my life up here in the first place, but now even the one thing I did love, the one person, was a lie the entire time. Just let me be happy again. You were going to do it anyway."   
  
2B looked at her again. She honestly seemed impacted by what 16D said. "I will." She took another step closer, and then another. "You just caught me off guard with all that. I was expecting to have a harder time with you."   
  
"Well, people aren't always what you expect." 16D let 2B close the distance between them, didn't flinch when 2B raised a hand to cup the side of her face. 16D even leaned into the touch. "You look like her, you know."   
  
"That isn't exactly surprising," 2B said wryly. "She was a Combat unit. I'm not exactly one myself, but my line was more of an offshoot than a genuinely independent one."   
  
"I'd almost rather you didn't," 16D said baldly. "I don't want to think of this as being with her. I want to forget about her."    
  
2B leaned in closer. "Well, just think of it as you having a bit of a type."   
  
16D closed the distance between them, only pausing to say, "Okay."   
  
O O O   
  
6O sucked cock like she had been made for it.    
  
At first it felt awkward. There had been something intensely right about it, or at least the virus had made her feel that way, but she still hadn't felt like she had much of a handle of the mechanics involved in blowing someone. It felt silly to think about, given how simple it was to take a cock in her mouth, but she hadn't felt like she was doing a very good job until she'd spent a little more time doing it. But now, several minutes in, she definitely felt like she had picked up a knack.    
  
That feeling only grew more intense when the machine she was blowing blew his load.   
  
She wasn't ready for it, that much was certain. She should have realized that that would be the case, given the absurd size of the loads that her first machine lover had pumped into her ass, but when a few spurts of this machine's cum filled her mouth to the point of spurting past her lips and overflowing all over her jaw and neck, it definitely caught her off guard. She pulled back from the machine's cock, coughing and gasping for air after a desperate attempt at swallowing most of what had stayed in her mouth.    
  
It was hot. It was hotter than it should have been, she suspected, hotter than what a human could have comfortably tolerated. But she was an android, and her systems could more than stand up to the heat. It felt...pleasant. More than that.   
  
And it wasn't just that she enjoyed the physical sensation of it. She could feel the virus in her playing with her nerves, making them sing. She felt a kind of bliss at the mere fact of having cum in her. Having cum on her. Even her skin felt good, with globs and rivulets of spunk all over her.    
  
"She serves," the machine in front of her said.   
  
"She serves," another said, taking up the chant, as they seemed to do with just about everything they said. 6O would have found it off-putting before the virus, but now the words seemed to get under her skin, seemed to stir something up in her. They felt amazing, somehow. They felt right.    
  
"She serves."   
  
"She serves."   
  
"She will serve us," another machine said, stepping forward to take her by the hair, then dragging her over to his own erect cock. "She will serve us."   
  
"She will serve us," they all chanted, as 6O instinctively wrapped her mouth around one of the machine's balls, sucking at his sack for a moment before dragging her lips up to instead begin kissing at the base of his shaft.   
  
"She will serve us," they all chanted, as 6O reached down to touch herself. But before she could, another machine seized her arm and, dragging his warm metal fingers down her arm until he had a lock grip on her wrist, pressed her hand palm-first against his own cock. She couldn't see him -- he was nearly behind her, and the action left her arm somewhat awkwardly jerked behind her -- but she got the idea immediately, wrapping her fingers inexpertly around his dick before starting to stroke him. Once she did, the machine let go of her wrist and merely bucked against her grip.   
  
"She will serve us," they all chanted as she half-kissed, half-sucked her way up the underside of the machine's cock, enjoying the taste of it, the heat of it against her lips and the tip of her tongue. Soon she reached the head, and it felt Right in a way she couldn't define when she finally got her lips wrapped around his cock head and began to fellate him. She only took the first few inches of his cock with each bobbing of his head, but he didn't complain, only tightening his grip on her hair. She moaned at the feeling, the sound muffled by his cock in her mouth. It should have hurt, that hand in her hair, but the virus just made her feel pleasure. It made her feel good. It was rewarding her for her submission.    
  
"She will serve us," they all chanted, and continued to chant, as another machine got a grip on her ass from behind. She felt his cock rub against her asshole, and let out another hot moan around the cock she was sucking as his cock head made it into her ass without too much of a push, the cum already present and the fact that she had only been fucked there a few minutes before making his entry simpler than it would have been otherwise.   
  
They chanted it as the machine claiming her mouth finally used his grip on her hair to yank her down, drag her forward to make her take more of his cock than before. It wasn't long before she felt its head pushing against her throat, and somehow she knew instinctively what was going to happen before it did: he shoved his cock past that obstruction, and soon her throat was visibly distended by the cock that was now fucking it like some kind of sex toy. Like she was some kind of sleeve for machine cock.    
  
They chanted it as the one behind her pushed deeper into her ass, and deeper, until she was screaming around the cock buried in her throat. He wasn't being nearly as gentle as the one who had taken her ass first, he was using her brutally, slamming into her again and again with a degree of force that just made it that much easier for her thorat to take the cock buried in it.    
  
And she loved it.   
  
As they chanted, 6O loved it, as she was fucked in the throat by one machine and in the ass by another. She was getting spitroasted, her body jerking this way and that as the two machines used her body to get off. As they chanted, she climaxed, without even so much as a hand touching her cunt. Her one hand had already been hard at work jerking off one machine, and another, seeming to take the hint, had grabbed the other only a moment ago, and now she was pleasuring four machines at once.   
  
As they chanted, 6O felt a strange flush of pride at what she was accomplishing, as no less than four machines used her body this way. She felt like she was being of use. It was twisted and insane, but she felt that way all the same.    
  
The thought deepest in her mind, the one that was helping make all this okay even without the help of the virus, was that she was helping 2B.    
  
She was being of use to the girl she loved.   
  
She clung to that like a lifeline, even as she took deeper and deeper enjoyment from what was happening to her. She tried to cling to the memory of 2B's face to the memory of the feeling of that kiss, even as she swam in cock and cum.   
  
Through it all, the machines just kept chanting. The words felt like they were thrumming through her head, now. She felt like she was being speared on their mass need just as much as she was being speared on their cocks. They wanted her, wanted her body, and there was something invigorating in that, something that made her bob her head even though the machine's thrusts were already driving its cock down her throat well enough. It was making her jerk her hips, desperately trying to drive her ass harder into the lap of the machine who was fucking it. It was making her hands move that much more expertly, her fingers and thumbs doing everything they could to push the pair of machines she was pleasuring that way closer to climax.    
  
They chanted as the one in her mouth finally came, dumping pint after pint of its thick, hot spunk deep into her innards. She didn't even know how her system was handling it. She didn't know what the virus was doing to her insides, making her capable of handling all this. Making her able to use this all, somehow.    
  
But regardless, when the machine in her mouth came, it felt good. It felt like perfection. She felt herself climax all over again, even though she just had. Or maybe she was still cumming. Maybe she hadn't stopped. She felt like there was an electric current running through her entire body, tripping her systems again and again. She didn't know which way was up or down, didn't know where she was. She couldn't even remember her own designation.   
  
She could remember 2B's name better than she could her own.    
  
A moment later, the machine who had taken one of her hands first came all over her torso, spurting cum all over her chest and side. His chanting grew unsteady for as long as the climax lasted, and then he picked right back up with the others, stepping out of the way so that another machine could take her still-outstretched hand a moment later. A human's arm might have cramped by now, but she felt just fine.    
  
6...six...six...what class of android was she? She was an...she...she didn't know. She couldn't remember. Cock and 2B were taking up too much room in her head for there to be much room for anything else. She felt too amazing for there to be room for anyone else.    
  
It didn't matter. Her original class didn't matter anymore. She wasn't a thing-she-had-been-before-the-virus anymore, she was an android cocksleeve for machines now.    
  
She was just a whore. That was all she really was. That was her job now. She was a whore that 2B was pimping out to these machines, and when she did her job well enough, 2B would pay her with more kisses, and maybe better things than that.    
  
The cock in 6W's mouth pulled out of her throat, leaving spunk to overflow past her lips and all over her jaw and neck. She let out a pleasured scream a moment later as, once again, a machine blew its load inside her ass.   
  
O O O   
  
16D let herself enjoy the kiss. It felt good, felt like something she had been missing. Without 11B, she had been so lonely. Even in the throes of the virus, everything had been so uncontrolled that the intimacy there hadn’t really given her everything she needed.    
  
With those girls, everything had been so breakneck and insane that she hadn't really been able to linger with any of it. She hadn't been able to pretend there was love in it, which was something she had been starved for in the wake of 11B's death.   
  
With this, though, 16D could pretend. There was something methodical about the way 2B kissed. 16D understood that the entire point was to infect her -- that all of this was just to make 16D fall under the virus all over again -- but that didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy the effort that 2B was putting in.   
  
Soon enough, 2B's hands were on her, roving up and down 16D's body. She let out a shocked breath into 2B's mouth as she felt the other android purposefully rip her dress open down the front, but soon enough she sank right back into the kiss. Not long after that, 2B's hands were directly on her breasts, and 16D was eagerly reciprocating, lowering her own hands along 2B's back to grip the other android's ass.    
  
She had a better ass than 11B's. It was probably petty of 16D to take pleasure in that fact, but that didn't make it any less true.    
  
A moment later, she let out a squeak into the kiss as 2B got her thumbs and forefingers around 16D's nipples and gave them both a firm pinch. 16d squeezed 2B's ass in response, and the combat unit let out a pleased groan that only egged 16D on further. Soon she was actively kneading 2B's ass with both hands as she continued to devour 2B's mouth, sinking deeper and deeper into the kiss even though she knew it was a lie.    
  
And she could feel the virus, creeping back into her mind like an old friend who had only left for a little while. As a Defense unit, she was more aware than other androids of exactly how it worked, but that didn't stop her from being able to appreciate how it all felt.    
  
She understood that it was supplying pleasure directly to her mind as positive reinforcement when she carried out its wishes. She was enjoying this, so it reinforced that, piling on more pleasure and making her feel even better as a result of every little thing 2B did. She was willingly opening herself to the virus's spread in her systems, so it was reinforcing that with pure pleasure as well.    
  
She could feel it creeping into her chest, into her limbs. She could feel the virus's tendrils spreading throughout her black box. She could feel its ruby light growing brighter and brighter in her own vision. When she opened her eyes as 2B pulled back from the kiss, she saw 2B's face framed in scarlet light. The same glow and color as 2B's own eyes. 16D knew implicitly that her own eyes were glowing in the exact same way.    
  
"You enjoyed what you were watching A2 do," 2B said breathlessly.    
  
"Yes," 16D said, not even trying to hide it. Why lie? This was what she wanted. Everything about this was what she wanted.    
  
"Then get on your knees."   
  
16D complied in an instant, throwing herself down onto her hands and knees. Her breasts shook slightly, still hanging through the massive rent in her dress that 2B had ripped open with her bare hands. "What, what do you want me to do?" she said, though she felt confident that she already knew.   
  
"Pleasure me," 2B said, ripping her panties out of the way and hiking her skirt up. "I'm one of this movement's leaders. Even the machines see me that way. So you want to get in good with the new boss, right? Show me what you can do, and maybe I'll keep you around."   
  
2B was feeding into all of 16D's worst desires, and 16D loved it. 11B had acted this way sometimes, too. She had been open about seeing Defense units as inferior to Combat types, and had sometimes framed the things they did together less as a romantic relationship, and more as something that 16D had owed her betters. 16D had hated it and loved it at the same time. She had found it exhilarating and shameful all at once, and to have those days dragged back into the present this way made her feel unbearably wet. "Yes," she moaned out, crawling forward on her hands and knees before kneeling upright and bracing a hand on either of 2B's hips.    
  
"I bet a girl like you knows her way around pussy, so show me what you can do," 2B said. "Don't make me wait."   
  
16D leaned forward and showed 2B what she could do.   
  
O O O   
  
Hanging in midair, 21O felt herself unwind, little by little.   
  
She had tried to resist. She had tried to keep herself together. She had tried to shut her eyes against the sight of all the machines beneath her, these half-android mockeries with 9S's face. An older 9S. A stronger, more masculine 9S.   
  
But there was nothing she could do about the physical reality of the other machines present. The two "squid" machines keeping themselves suspended against the ceiling were using their tentacles to hold 21O just as high, and, caught in their crisscrossing tentacles like a fly in a spider's web, 21O was defenseless against what they were capable of.   
  
With one tentacle pushing gently into her ass and the other rubbing through her panties against 21O's cunny, she had already been unraveling. But now another tentacle -- she didn't know which machine it belonged to, and didn't particularly think that it mattered -- got a few inches of its length wrapped around one end of her panties, and gave a firm, merciless yank to the side. A second later, the soaked-through garment fell away entirely.   
  
She was defenseless.   
  
"Oh, god," she whined out, not wanting to show pleasure in the face of these things, but unable not to. It felt too good, the machine's tentacle finally having full access to her soaked, horribly wet pussy. As it dragged up and down her labia, she wanted to hide her face in her hands, but both her arms were bound together and yanked behind her. Or above her? She couldn't even parse where she was in physical space, not with a cock-ended tentacle beginning to tease her pussy directly and another several inches deep into her ass.    
  
21O wasn't the kind of toy-loving slut that 6O was. Or at least, she had told herself that. Was she really any better than the other Operator, when she was so desperately wound up about 9S? Did that make her better, or worse?    
  
Maybe if she had been willing to explore her own needs as 6O, she might have been able to keep herself in check in this situation for longer. Maybe 6O was still fighting. Maybe 6O was relying on 21O to resist, to resist as long as she could against the virus and these machines.    
  
But as the tentacle buried in her ass wriggled deeper and deeper, the virus flared brighter and brighter on the fringes of her vision. She felt like the virus was forming blood vessels inside her -- she felt like it was burning lines of fire throughout her entire body, making her feel pleasure that mounted and mounted, higher and higher than she should have been able to feel from a mere object pushing into her ass.    
  
At her front, the tentacle finally stopped teasing her and began to push its way in. She bit down hard on her lower lip and groaned, unable to bear the pleasure of having something finally stimulate her there directly. It felt like she was finally being given everything she needed. Everything she had always wanted.    
  
Everything but 9S.   
  
As if sensing her thoughts, the horde of clones beneath her all spoke at once. "She is dripping," they said, looking down at the ground at a spot beneath her.    
  
Immediately, 21O felt a rush of hot, unbearable shame, but that somehow made things worse.    
  
"She is dripping," they all chanted again, as 21O's need dripped hotly from her utterly soaked pussy to drip. Drip. Drip against the ground.    
  
"She is wet," another said.   
  
"She is wet."   
  
"She is wet."   
  
She was more than wet, she was soaking. She wanted to scream, but screaming would have been giving in. And she hadn't given in yet. Right? Or was dripping itself, was the wetness in her cunt itself a form of surrender?    
  
The tentacle in her ass was a swollen spear of bliss, piercing her higher than she would have thought possible. She didn't understand what she was even feeling, how it could be so deep in her. She...she didn't understand...   
  
"She is wet."   
  
"She is wet."   
  
"She wants this," one of the machines said, and it was like a physical blow against all of 21O's defenses.   
  
She wanted this.   
  
She didn't want to want it, but that didn't particularly matter, not with the virus inside her the way it was.   
  
"S-stop," she groaned out, and then -- "T-teasing me."   
  
The words were out, fallen past her traitorous lips, and there was nothing that 21O could do to pull them back. She had said them, and the machines beneath her had heard them.    
  
She was lost.   
  
In an instant, the machine tentacle already in her ass somehow pushed deeper, and then twisted inside her. She screamed immediately at the unexpected, unprecedented friction, at the way it stirred her up and left her utterly incapable of resistance. It felt good, amazing, on an entirely different level from anything else that she had tried before. She wanted to push it deeper into her directly, but she had no control over what was happening, no way of making it start or stop. She was utterly in the power of these machines, and of the virus.   
  
"G-good," she whined out, and then let out another shriek as the tentacle that had until now only teased at her pussy, pushing into it only slightly, suddenly surged into her. More than that. The one in her ass had slid directly into her without much of the way of tricks until now, but the one in her pussy curled in on itself, twisting itself into a kind of drill, before pushing deeper into her. And deeper. Unlike the one in her ass, it wasn't just sliding into her, it was spreading her pussy almost unbearably wide with the artificial girth that its curls had created for itself.   
  
She was winding up for another scream when another tentacle -- she had no idea which machine it belonged to -- found her parted lips and immediately snaked past them. It was thick enough that her resulting cry was muffled. She felt it tease her tongue a moment later, and soon after that, her jaw began to ache as she felt the tentacle push to the back of her throat. Her mouth and jaw were left to handle an even thicker portion of the tentacle, which was almost more than she could handle.    
  
A moment later, she felt something spurt out of the tentacle that had so suddenly invaded her lips. She couldn't identify the taste, had no idea what she was dealing with. She just knew that it was heavy, and hot, and that as soon as it reached her taste sensors, the presence of the virus inside her head redoubled. Or tripled. She felt it explode inside her mind, utterly beyond her ability to judge, and soon there were tears streaming from her eyes as the pleasure she had already been feeling was magnified beyond all reason.    
  
Soon, the tentacle in her ass was fucking her with a kind of abandon that she was all too ready for, at this point. She was ready for pleasure, tired of denying herself -- almost incapable of denying herself, in fact, given the way the increased presence of the virus in her systems was tearing away so many of the barriers in her mind. She couldn't care about shame anymore. Nothing like that could ever matter, not when the virus was teaching her what pleasure was. She'd thought she had known before, but either she had been wrong, or the virus was redefining pleasure as a concept.    
  
Even as the tentacle rutted inside her anal cavity, something like precum oozing from its tip and easing its way, its twin in her cunt moved more slowly, easing its ribbed length -- from the way that it had curled itself into a screw-like formation -- back and forth, in and out of her already over-stretched pussy lips. She almost thought she would break, but the tentacle was being more gentle with her than the one in her ass. Maybe its corresponding machine was a gentler soul. She hadn't thought that machines had personalities, but apparently she had been wrong.    
  
A moment later, the one in her ass spurted the same hot, heavy substance as the one in her mouth had, and even as the pleasure made her scream around the cock-tentacle still buried in her mouth, she felt a little bit more of her sanity get ripped out of her mind. She couldn't handle feeling this good.    
  
And 9S was watching all of it.   
  
A moment later, she struggled to correct herself, to remind herself that the creatures beneath her, staring up at her writhing, pleasure-wracked form, weren't really 9S. That she shouldn't get so excited. But the damage was already done.    
  
Something in 21O found it desperately hot for 9S, or a stand-in for him, to watch her surrender to these things. Something in her wanted 9S to see her be debased, ruined, and broken. And now that she knew how good it felt to play into that, she didn't know if she'd ever be able to stop.   
  
Again, she remembered what 2B had said, about letting 21O herself be the one to convert 9S to the ranks of the infected.   
  
Suddenly, and sickly, 21O was fully aware of just how badly she wanted exactly that.   
  
O O O   
  
16D heard footsteps from the hallway that led into the R&D wing just before 2B grabbed her by the hair and pulled 16D away from her cunt. "Sorry to cut this short, but it looks like the others are here," 2B said, looking over her shoulder before stepping to the side and releasing 16D's hair.   
  
Immediately, 16D stiffened. She didn't know how she could have not done so, when faced with the army of machines that began to march into the room. There were dozens of them, all of whom began to file out along the walls, splitting into two lines that eventually met at the door leading to the rest of the Bunker. Then more came, to stand in front of those.   
  
Then more came.   
  
Then more.   
  
"Don't be afraid, 16D," 2B said, reaching down again to caress 16D's cheek. "This is what you've really been waiting for. Once you've felt what's coming, you'll never have to think about her again."   
  
16D shuddered at the touch. It was so intimate. It was kindness she'd needed.    
  
She was repulsed by the beings surrounding her. They were unmistakably machines, for all that they also looked like male androids. It was impossible to miss the armor plating, the glowing red eyes. No matter what 2B told her, 16D couldn't help but be aware that she was looking at the enemy. That was what these were. That was what these would always be.   
  
But at the same time...   
  
"It's strange," 16D said, panting. "I can actually pinpoint the ways that the virus is trying to make me want them. I'm actually getting wetter just from them being in here. I think it's because of my antiviral suite. It kind of kills a little bit of the allure. Not all of it, though..."   
  
"Don't fight it," 2B said. "It's going to feel so good. It's going to be amazing. Just trust me." And she took 16D by the hair as one of the machines approached, only to push 16D down until she was on her hands and knees. A moment later, she seized 16D by the bottom of her panties, and, nearly ripping them away, pulled 16D's ass up until her posture looked like nothing else so much as like she was presenting herself. Then, 2B ripped the soaked garment away outright.   
  
A moment later, 16D watched the machine's feet as it moved in a circle around her, then let out a gasp as both its hands lowered to grasp her ass cheeks. "Oh my god," she moaned out as she felt his cock head push against her asshole.   
  
“This is exactly where you were always meant to be, 16D,” 2B said, running one gloved hand along 16D’s back as the machine behind the other android pushed his massive cock head more firmly against her asshole, seeking entrance. LIttle spurts of synthetic precum jetted from his cock’s tip, and 16D shuddered at the heat of it, and at the way it sped his cock’s way into her. “It’s the way that all of us were always meant to be. The way we can be, now. Now that this awful war is finally close to being over.”   
  
16D let out a whine as the machine’s cock began to sink into her ass. “Oh god, it’s so much. Are...are you sure I can even...take...it…” She groaned as another inch of the mammoth shaft pushed into her.    
  
2B’s hand continued to run up and down the small of 16D’s back. “Of course. Every inch. Every screw and seam of that fat machine dick is going to get stuffed where it’s always belonged.”    
  
“I’m...hhah,” 16D whined out again, her fingers curling helplessly against the floor beneath her hands and knees. “I’m so glad we don’t...have to fight anymore...sh-she was a lying bitch, but I...I would still have her...if not for the war…”   
  
“None of us will ever lose anyone ever again,” 2B said, and her voice was rapturous. In that moment, a little bit of her original personality shone through. The 2B who had hated her situation, the 2B who had wanted to kill the god who had forced her into a life where she had to kill Nines over and over again, managed to rise to the surface of her awareness. Much of her had been overwritten, or else altered in ways that could never be reversed, but the end of the conflict really was what 2B had yearned for more than anything. “And now you’ll always have me and the others, 16D. You never have to be alone again. And all of us will have hot, hard machine cock, too.”   
  
“S-so warm,” 16D groaned. She panted for air as more and more of the machine hybrid’s shaft sank into her, until she finally felt him bottom out inside her, his hips slapping against her ass. “So warm. And I can feel it working, too," she added with a groan, rolling her eyes back and relishing the feeling of the cock pushing deeper into her as 2B continued to soothe her back.    
  
"The virus?" 2B asked, leaning down close so that she was only inches from 16D's face. "Can you feel it so well already? All you've had is a little bit of precum, so far."   
  
"A little bit is enough," 16D panted out. "You should know that. I, hhah, I can already feel it corrupting my circuits again..." Before 2B's watchful eyes, 16D's own eyes began to flicker with an ominous reddish light. "Oh. Oh." That red light only intensified as the machine behind her continued to stuff more of his cock past her asshole. "Oh, it feels so good to just let it work. S-so good. I don't think y-you frontline types can really, r-really appreciate it."    
  
"Mmh..." 2B rubbed her hand up and down the other girl's back one last time, then finally let her hand roam down to grip 16D's buttock with a firm, passionate squeeze. "I almost feel like I could savor this. I want to watch you fall bit by bit. I almost wish you were as unwilling as the Commander's going to be."   
  
"That's pretty sick, 2B," 16D said, but a smile was still playing around her lips -- until the machine behind her finally bottomed out inside the smaller android's ass with one brutal thrust, making the Defense unit scream aloud in a mixture of pain and bliss.    
  
O O O   
  
There wasn’t even a hint of worry or shame on 6W’s face as she found herself pinned between the muscled, steel-hard chests of two machines. If anyone but the machines had been able to see her face -- if 2B had turned back to check up on her, or if the Commander had somehow escaped the confines of the creation wall to try and rescue her -- they would have seen only a raw, utterly unhinged bliss. Any pretense of self-respect had gone out the window, any attempt at holding herself back had been abandoned. All 6W was now was a woman who was utterly open to something that should have been anathema to any android.   
  
Surrendering herself completely to machine cock.    
  
The one spearing her asshole felt good enough, but that wasn’t what made 6W scream out with pleasure that she couldn’t even wrap her head around. “Good!’ she cried out, tears streaking down from eyes that glowed with a scarlet fire even more intense than those of the machine-android hybrids around her. “Fuck, it’s so good! S-stuff it all in! I want to feel more!” If she had had any freedom to bounce up and down of her own accord, if she had been tackling only the one android in front of her and not pinned between two of them, she would have done so. But the android fucking 6W had his arms wrapped firmly around her upraised thighs, fucking her ass in an anal full nelson, and there was nothing at all she could do to show just how much bliss she was in, or how much more of it she wanted, other than to scream it out.   
  
The one in front of her was taking his sweet time, his eyes utterly steady as they locked on where his cock was pushing deeper into her virgin cunt. 6W was too adrift in the messy bliss she was feeling to have a proper grasp of just how much of that cock was already in her. She wasn’t used to this heat, wasn’t used to the way it felt spreading her wide, triggering nerves in her pussy that she’d never reached before with any toy.    
  
“Just give me more, please,” she whined out as he slowed down once again. She was getting more than just the raw stimulation of his cock pushing into her; the way the machine behind her was rawing her ass so vigorously meant that she was bouncing slightly with each of his thrusts, which added intensity to everything that was happening. But it wasn’t enough. “F-fuck me the way the others have,” she begged out loud. “F-fuck me, fuck me fuck me fuck me please --”   
  
“The android makes many demands of us,” one of the machines commented. It wasn’t either of the ones who were actively fucking 6W, but it was one close enough that his voice gave her a start. “She has fallen. She is addicted to us. She is ours.”   
  
“She is ours,” another said, taking up the chant. 6W had always found it creepy, when she had watched and listened to the observational feed while acting as 2B’s connection on the Bunker. The way the machines had all seemed to speak as one...it had been unnerving, and every android on the Bunker had agreed with her.    
  
But now…”That’s, t-that’s right,” she groaned as the machine in front of her finally bottomed out inside her cunt -- she almost felt like she couldn’t take all of him -- and then finally began to fuck her in earnest, the way his partner at her rear was already doing. “That’s right, I’m, hhah, Im a fucking addict to your hot, thick machine c-cocks.” 6W let out a demented giggle at the sheer, sickening sacrilege of it. Any android she’d ever known would have looked at her, utterly aghast, if they’d heard such talk. She sounded insane. Because she was. The virus had broken her, taken her mind and completely shattered her scruples as an android or a member of Yorha.    
  
“She is ours,” they continued to chant, their voices growing in volume and syncing together. Almost at the same time, the two machines fucking her took up the same pace, finally working together to tear down any defenses that 6W had left. She let out a bubbling laugh at how debilitatingly good it felt, but then even that fell away, to be replaced by moans.    
  
“She is ours.”   
  
“She is ours.” She saw many of them stroking themselves, saw machines jerking their fat cocks as they all stared at her with glowing red eyes. Saw dozens of them doing it, the ones that she could see in the tightest of the circles of them that surrounded her.   
  
“She is ours,” 6W could hear them shout, but it didn’t drown out the sound of dozens more of them beating it furiously to the sight of her getting fucked. They were all that pent up, she thought, her mind racing toward some end point, some finish line that represented...what? Total depravity? They were all that horny. They wanted her that badly.    
  
“She is ours! She is ours! She is ours!” They roared it out in their unsettling voices, sounding exactly like machines even as they resembled androids, all possessed by a lust that was all too human. Just like 6W had felt her mind and body taken in the grip of that same lust. Just as she was dissolving, breaking, losing herself completely as the two cocks in her pussy and ass continued to weather her mind down to dust.    
  
6W couldn’t help but open her mouth and let her tongue loll out as she began to feel several of the machines around her begin to cum after working themselves up into a climax by their own effort. Some of their loads struck her across the face or crisscrossed her chest, but many loads hit her right in the mouth or alighted on her outstretched tongue. She moaned excitedly at the feeling of their hot seed on her taste buds, and when she pulled her tongue back into her mouth and swallowed the collected spunk, she came with a shudder.    
  
And when her pussy squeezed down around the cock of the machine in front of her, he finally thrust up into her and pumped load after load of bliss into her pussy, and 6W lost all capacity for conscious thought for several minutes afterward. All she could do was repeat one phrase, over and over again, like a mantra. Like a prayer.   
  
“I’m yours,” she moaned brokenly in time with their chants. “I’m yours...yours...I’m yours...y-yours…”   
  
O O O   
  
In the end, 21O would never be able to pinpoint the exact moment when she gave up on fighting.    
  
She didn't think it had been with the realization of what she wanted to do to 9S, or what she wanted him to do to her. It had contributed, but she had still felt shame even then. She had still felt a reluctance to really let loose, to let herself slide the rest of the way down into depravity.    
  
When more of the squid-esque machines had maneuvered their ways along the ceiling and walls to leave her suspended in midair in the center of the hallway, leaving every inch of her bound in cock-headed tentacles that squeezed her thighs and arms and throat even as others pushed themselves deeper and deeper into her holes, that hadn't managed to break her either.   
  
Even when she had opened her eyes to find herself staring at the floor from an angle, moments before one of the machines thrust his cock into her mouth, that hadn't been a final point of failure.   
  
All that 21O knew for sure was that when she heard a telltale set of footsteps approaching -- from the rest of the Bunker, not the creation wall, and thus moving against a still-steady wave of marching machines moving past 21O's position -- she didn't feel any shame at being found the way she was by 2B.   
  
"You look good this way," the other android said, her voice mixing sincerity and a bit of biting cruelty. The long-serving executioner turned proselytizing slut looked down at 21O from a few feet in front of the former operator-class.   
  
21O didn't respond. It wasn't that she couldn't, exactly. There was nothing stopping 21O from pulling her lips away from the machine cock she was currently worshiping from her position inches above the ground, where a set of the squid machines still held her in their seemingly endless limbs. 21O just didn't want to, clearly.    
  
“Are you practicing for when you meet 9S again?” 2B asked, curious. She leaned in, ran her fingers through 21O’s hair. The other android’s only response was a light groan and an upwards roll of her eyes. “I bet he won’t know what hit him.”   
  
As 2B straightened back up and began to walk in the direction of the creation wall, 21O barely showed any sign of her passing. 2B let herself smirk as soon as she had passed out of the other android’s view.    
  
She had left 16D to the joys of machine cock, letting her act as quality control as her new machine army marched outward to meet the androids that A2 was so eagerly taking under her wing. The Defense unit had taken to her new role all too excitedly.   
  
21O, only feet away from her, had sunk to the point where she wouldn’t even bother to speak, and she had once been the most put-together of the operator units.   
  
Now there was only the Commander left to worry about, and while she didn’t know what she would find when she returned to 6O’s side, 2B knew that the operator class android would be all too willing to help 2B do whatever needed to be done, after being left in a sea of newly-minted machine cock for more than an hour.    
  
Not thinking for even a moment about how uncharacteristic the expression was for her, 2B licked her own smirking lips, her scarlet gaze reflected in the gleaming chassis of every machine she passed as she marched toward the end of YoRHa’s long war.   
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider following me at [my twitter](https://twitter.com/cathedralvelvet)


End file.
